


Call for Help

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Magic Makes Them Do It! [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arguing Parents, Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Bottom Harry Potter, Canonical Child Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Gay Parents, Growing Old Together, Horcruxes, Idiots in Love, Johnny Depp's Grindelwald, M/M, Magic Bond, Male Slash, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mpreg, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Soul Bond, Tom & Jerry Influence/References, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, feminine looking character, living with Uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: In an effort to stop Tom from becoming the worst Dark Wizard in the world, Albus Dumbledore decides to call upon his old lover to help him stop Tom from becoming a sociopath. Enters Harry, an easily manipulated child who is eager for affection… if only life was that easy.Cover byRiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Magic Makes Them Do It! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/666863
Comments: 51
Kudos: 332





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> **Pandora's Spell**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor Fantastic Beasts nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Johnny Depp will always be my Gellert Grindelwald
> 
> ~Isys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,486
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Prologue**

June 1938

**_ APWBD_** **_’s POV _ **

Albus looked at the small boy before him. _It was not an unheard happening in Muggle upbringings. Still, it always got to him when they got this bad._

Tom Riddle was the coldest child Albus had ever met. He would never really bound with any of his fellow classmates. He would only be even more marginalized than he already was and Albus feared for the future if that were to happen.

**–CfH–**

Fawkes landed Albus before a black Manor and he looked around uncertain. Just as Albus was about to knock a blond Wizard opened the door and raised an eyebrow back.

“Albus.”

“Gellert.”

_It was like forty years hadn’t passed since the last time they spoke._

“What brings you here to my home? Alone.”

Albus picked a flask with a single hair.

“Dark Magic.” He replied honestly. “The owner of this hair is unsocial and capable of atrocities worse than you.”

Gellert took the flask impressed.

“You got yourself a sociopath?”

“I’m afraid so. This ritual is the only thing that will be able to get into his emotions.”

Gellert turned and left the door open as he returned inside. Albus followed.

“Durmstrang did the ritual on me and _you_ didn’t help.”

“You were too old. I may be a year older, but we both know that you were always the one in control.”

Gellert grinned back, before he disappeared behind a door. Albus followed and stayed by the door as Gellert readied everything for the Dark ritual.

“You know…” Gellert started amused. “It can call someone who will be just as helpless as you were.”

“Hopefully not.”

Gellert smirked before he started. The ritual had a side-effect. Gellert couldn’t do anything against his will, like stopping the war, yet if Albus made some kind of request he had to listen to. Albus had been 18-year-old, had just graduated and believed himself capable of withholding the manipulative that was Gellert. He ended up making an order that doomed the entire world. He ordered Gellert away. He had literally told the Dark Lord to turn into the Dark Lord and had been too hurt from his sister’s death right after his mother’s to even ponder what he was ordering the other. It had been decades later that he realized his mistake, by then it was too late for them. Hopefully, whoever this would’ve be wouldn’t commit the same mistakes.

**–CfH–**

Sunday, 23 June 1991

**_ HJP_** **_’s POV _ **

“Magic does not exist!” Uncle Vernon snarled before he manhandled Harry into his cupboard.

Harry sat on the blanket and hugged his legs in tears. _It wasn’t his fault. He…_ Harry leaned down on the covered with a blanket floor as pain hit him suddenly all over. He cried quietly. _He couldn’t have his relatives find out he was sick. Last time Uncle Vernon had been furious… and today of all days. Dudley’s birthday!_ The pain was so much that it become excruciating.

“What’s happening to her?” A strange voice asked. “This didn’t happen last time.”

“Last time there was someone in the same timeline. This one doesn’t… her body cells will kill themselves if she isn’t blood -adopted.”

Harry didn’t understand what was being said only that it hurt too much. Then a glass was forced down his mouth and he swallowed it without argument. _He knew better than to refuse meds._ The pain subsided only to be replaced by an entirely different type of pain. His mind blacked -out. _This one was worse than the first one. Way worse._

**–CfH–**

Thursday, 23 June 1938

**_ APWBD_** **_’s POV _ **

Albus approached the young lass and pulled the hairbands out of her face only to realize something.

“It’s a male.”

Gellert looked up surprised from where he was cleaning the mess.

“Really? I could’ve sworn that that’s a Muggle female dress…” Gellert approached and tested the fabric between his fingers. “Second-handed Muggle shirt a couple of sizes too big.”

Albus stood with the boy in his arms.

“Goodbye, Gellert.”

Gellert watched him walk away silently.

“Harian.” Albus froze by the door and looked back. “That would’ve been what I’d have called him if he really was ours.”

Albus opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally nodded and turned around, leaving. He side-apparated with Harian to Hogsmeade and entered the Hogshead. Aberforth wa _s, luckily,_ alone at the moment. His brother raised an eyebrow.

“Remember the Mating ritual?” Aberforth nodded with a sneer. “I found a new first-year who can be even worse than _He_ can ever dream to become.”

Aberforth approached and took a good look at the boy, immediately recognizing the family traits from both families.

“Why the adoption, though?”

“Not this timeline.”

Aberforth sighed.

“I’ll keep him. I’ll teach him the dangers of ordering his destined one. You and _Him_ will keep your grabby hands away from him.”

“Harian.” Albus offered. “That’s what _He_ said he’d have named him.”

Aberforth nodded and picked the boy up.

“I’ll contact you when he wakes and I know his full name and birthdate.”

Albus nodded and left. He went to Professor Dippet and explained in privacy about the ritual and adoption.

“This Tom must be quite the student if a future child is the only one capable for a mating. Usually rituals allow you to choose the gender. Like your Mated one chose an older Wizard knowing what he preferred. Yet magic chose one of same age and a boy as well. It’s like there isn’t anyone else who’ll ever fit into being Tom’s one.”

“We had to adopt him without his consent.”

“By adoption I believe you mean the blood type?” Albus nodded. “A necessary evil. I’ll get the inscription ready for a Dumbledore. Contact me when you have name and age. Hopefully he’s old enough to start this year and, so, stay in same classroom as Tom.”

Albus agreed and they departed.

**–CfH–**

Friday, 24 June 1938

**_ HJP_** **_’s POV _ **

“How do you feel?”

“Like I was used as a punching bag for a whole week straight.” Harry replied and accepted his glasses only to see a ginger smiling back. “I have a feeling I’m not at the hospital?”

“No. My name is Ab.”

“Harry.” Mr Ab’s eyes grew before he grinned. “Why am I in a bed?”

“Shouldn’t you?”

Harry blushed and lowered his head. _He and his big mouth of his._

“Well, you’re a stranger and…”

“You were not allowed in a bed where you used to live?” Mr Ab interrupted and demanded to know.

Harry shook his head.

“It’s not like _That_ , Mr Ab.”

Mr Ab groaned.

“Obviously it _is_. My name is Aberforth Dumbledore. I’m a Wizard and…”

Harry raised his head puzzled.

“Magic doesn’t exist.”

“What date it is today?”

“24 June, Mr Ab.”

“What year?”

“1991 of course.”

Mr Ab stood and picked a newspaper by the side and approached with it folded in a way Harry would’ve seen only the title. _24 June 1938_. Harry frowned and unfolded the newspaper to testify it was an old one when he saw the moving pictures.

“Same day. Different year.” Mr Ab agreed. “Magic _is_ real. And you were sent into the past and now have to pretend to be my recently found relative.”

“What are… are you saying?”

“My wayward of a brother adopted you with his former lover. You are now my nephew and are stuck in this timeline and never have to return to your past house ever again.”

Harry held into the newspaper tighter. _A family. A family who wanted Him._

“What… what do you need me to tell you?”

“Full name and birthdate.”

“Harry James Potter. 31 July 1980. I’m 10-year-old.”

“You obviously can’t keep that surname… we’ll say that you’re from 1927. We will spend the next two months getting you used to saying it naturally.” Harry nodded. “My brother and his former lover intend on calling you Harian in memory of my deceased sister Ariana.”

“I can still use Harry like you use Ab.” Mr Ab grinned back at that. “James was my father’s name.”

“You can keep it then as a reminder that you didn’t lose that identity completely.”

“Harian James Dumbledore. Quite a mouthful.”

Mr Ab laughed.

“Your father is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”

Harry gaped only to then sigh.

“And my… mother?”

“Your Vater is Gellert Grindelwald. A German Wizard of the worst type. He killed Ariana himself.”

Harry’s eyes grew.

“That’s it.” He claimed just before his eyeballs rolled back in his eyes and he passed out.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Johnny Depp will always be my Gellert Grindelwald
> 
> ~Isys


	3. Chapter I –Dumbledore’s Child–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,596
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter I**

**–Dumbledore’s Child–**

Thursday, 1 September 1938

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry played with his wand in his hand. He waved at Uncle Ab over the window just as the train was about to start. He’d been brought here to befriend and anchor a student. At the same time, the fact he’d been blood-adopted by both his parents meant that there was now a political war between the two over the rights over Harry’s personal time. Two months and his life had turned upside down. Only good thing was Uncle Ab who wasn’t in it for anything but Harry’s wellbeing. There was a knock on the door. Harry looked while the door opened.

“May I?” An aristocracy type voice asked, pointing to the free seats.

“Of course.”

The boy nodded and entered, storing his trunk with Harry’s help over their heads.

“Tom Riddle.”

A hand was offered to shake with the presentation. Just as Harry was about to shake it a couple older teenagers showed up.

“Watch out for the Mudblood, Dumbledore.”

Harry glared after them as they continued down the hallway.

“I’m Harian.” He finally said, shaking the offered hand. “Lived away from England for the past eleven years so people think it’s within their right to tell me who’s the right type of people to deal with.”

“You speak perfect English and even have British accentuation.”

“I said I lived away. Not that I wasn’t raised by a British family.”

Tom smiled back. Harry sat by the window, looking outside to the view.

“I was raised in a Muggle orphanage myself.”

“I’d wish.” Harry whispered. “People who took me in taught me I was a Freak of nature. I’m still coping with the fact that I’m actually a Witc…”

“Wizard.” Tom agreed and Harry nodded back. “I was the Monster at the orphanage. Did your Muggles try to exorcise you for demoniac possession?”

“It’d break their perfect _normal_ family mask if it come out that I might be possessed. I got beatings and neglect.”

The two snorted at the argument of who had it worst.

“We are here now.”

Harry grinned back at the other, before smiling widely out the window.

“Yes, we are.”

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom frowned at the pull he felt for this stranger. _They’d just met. Yet, he felt like they’d known each other for decades. Harian… Dumbledore._

“Any relation to one Professor Dumbledore?”

“Apparently, he is my father.”

_The way it was said. As if he never used the term before._

“Ever met him?” Tom wondered amused.

“I don’t believe that being too bantered up in pain as he carries me counts?” Came the joking question and Tom shook his head. “Damn! And I thought I’d done such a great first impression.”

Tom didn’t quite understand where it come from, but suddenly he was laughing and Harian with him.

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“Slytherin.” Harry glanced at Tom as Harry finished setting the food he had just bought on the free seats. “That’s where I probably will be.”

“From what Uncle Ab said as long as I don’t end in Gryffindor we can still be friends.” Harry argued and sorted two heaps. “That one is yours.”

“I can’t…”

“First time I can afford to pay and first time I might have a friend to share it with. Are you really going to make me eat it all by myself?”

Tom smiled and didn’t argue further.

“You sound like a Hufflepuff.”

“Good. A Hufflepuff can keep a Slytherin friend.”

Harry opened a pastry and started eating. Tom looked through his heap more carefully.

–What is it about you that I already feel like I have known you for longer?–

Harry glanced up from his food but pretended not to hear, knowing the question was not meant for him to hear.

**–CfH–**

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Harry glanced sideways to the boy that had sat in Harry’s and Tom’s boat. Uncle Ab had come to wave him at the Hogsmeade station, which had left an amused Tom and a deep red Harry.

“Hogwarts?” Harry wondered.

“Of course.”

_Did the other just sent him an all teeth smile?_

“I’ve seen it before.” Harry retorted and returned his attention away. When the other stuttered in outrage, Harry added. “I live in Hogsmeade, over The Hog’s Head.”

That shut the boy who stepped back. Harry glared at an amused Tom. They arrived the boathouse and Harry groaned when several boys were fast to come offer their hands to help him out the boat. He refused their help and followed Tom.

“Quite the fanboys you have.”

“Don’t you dare.” He grumbled under his breath. “Even Father thought I was a _girl_!”

Tom’s eyes only shinned brighter in amusement.

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom smiled _as Harian obviously hated the attention he was getting for his mostly feminine form and features. His black hair with flicks of red. His bright green eyes. His pouty pink lips. Rose cheeks in light skin. Harian was a sight, Tom could tell that._ They arrived a side-room where Professor Dumbledore made them wait. The man’s blue eyes fell on Tom and Harian, but it was gone in an instant. They were left again after a speech on Hogwarts’ Houses being like family.

“You are Dumbledore’s child, are you not?”

Tom could practically hear Harian’s groan in his head.

“Indeed I am.” Yet when the boy spoke, it made Tom take a double step and turn towards Harian surprised, who even had a smile in place. “And you are?”

_Where had the other been hiding this side of him?_

“I am Jeremiah Lestrange.”

It was evident that Lestrange had every intention when he offered the hand to kiss the back of Harian’s, still Harian shook it instead.

“Pleasure.” _And now he really sounded like a helpless little lass who just met the big bad wolf._

Tom didn’t need to look around _. He knew the way every boy was looking back._ He almost rolled his eyes, **_almost_**. Professor Dumbledore returned and they left for their sorting in a two-people line.

“You keep this up and even you being a male won’t stop them.” He warned barely a sound.

Harian shivered from head to toe as they entered the Great Hall, passed through four big tables and approached a bench before what could only be the staff table. Picking the old hat that was on the bench after it’s song, Dumbledore started calling students’ names until finally it was Harian’s time. The lad climbed up and sat down with the hat hiding his eyes.

“Slytherin!”

Tom internally breathed relieved. Harian returned the hat to his shocked Father and went to the table.

“She can’t escape now.” Tom heard Lestrange claim to one of his friends.

Tom’s eyes narrowed. **_Harian._** _What more did the lad need to realize he was chasing a male?_

“Lestrange, Jeremiah.”

“Slytherin.”

Tom’s eyes grew deadly at seeing the other approach Harian. _That was it. Now it was mandatory that Tom would’ve be a Slytherin._ He didn’t understand this pull, but Harian was in Slytherin _for_ Tom.

“Riddle, Tom.”

Tom approached and sat. The hat barely touched his head before:

“Slytherin.”

Tom stood and approached the Slytherin table where Harian had stood to clap. They both sat and this time Harian sat at the end with Tom at his side to secure him from unwanted attention.

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry entered the Slytherin Common Room with the other first-years to find a pump blond Professor in there waiting.

They were given a speech on family protects each other and ranks. Then Professor Slughorn, their Head House, took them down the labyrinthine corridors of Slytherin quarters and showed several doors.

“Now; I know most of you never shared a room before so, _although inter-gender is not allowed,_ I will allow you pairs of just two.”

Harry grabbed Tom’s hand immediately and raised their arms.

“Now now. Professor said different genders!” A girl to the side sneered.

“Tom, you are a boy, right?” Tom nodded amused at Harry’s childish actions. “Then, what’s the issue?”

Professor Slughorn laughed.

“I see you inherited your uncle’s humour, my Boy.” He said amused. “Very well. First two volunteers: Riddle and Dumbledore. That door if you do not mind.”

The two nodded and entered, leaving behind their gaping classmates. Harry stretched himself as soon as the door closed behind them. It was a simple room with two beds, two desks and two wardrobes.

“One bathroom.” Harry pointed out.

Tom glanced at the door and then to the bed.

“It is way better than what I had.”

“Did you have a cupboard under the stairs?” The boy from the future argued and Tom glanced over from his trunk. “That’s where I slept.” Harry sat on the bed and groaned. “It’s like sitting on a cloud!”

“I can request for a cupboard for you instead.” Tom offered and _, when Harry looked up hopeful,_ he noticed the sarcasm.

“It’s not my fault!” Harry grumbled embarrassed.

**–CfH–**

Friday, 2 September 1938

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom woke with a knock on the door. He looked up to find the Prefect.

“Sun has risen. You have 40 minutes for getting ready.” The 15-year-old male frowned. “Is Dumbledore on the floor?”

Tom looked down to find Harian had pulled the blankets and done a makeshift nest to sleep, in between both beds on the floor.

“He does not like comfy beds.”

Prefect approached and set a hand on the mattress.

“Comfy? Where did he sleep? A rock?”

“The floor. Muggles put him in a cupboard.” Tom replied as he stood and side-passed the sleeping body.

Prefect’s eyes narrowed, before he nodded.

“I will inform Professor Slughorn.” He nodded at Tom and left.

Tom looked at Harian still deep asleep. _How loud had the Muggles been that he could sleep through this?_

**–CfH–**

They were both dressed and ready in time and, _when every first-year was in the common room_ , the Prefect spoke.

“For the next week, every day, you will get up and be ready at this hour. We will not awake you again.” Everyone nodded. “If you do not know how to turn on an alarm in your wand you may come to me after today’s classes. If any of your belongings were not transported to your room, you have to contact our Head House Professor Slughorn. Any inequality you may feel for any other Slytherin classmate is to stay within Common Rooms. Outside we are One and protect each other against the rest of the Houses. Any and every other House would and will use that against all of us, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Prefect looked around and signalled one of the girls to come forward.

“Your name.”

“Eileen Prince.”

“Very well, Prince. Inside you may have your hair as you may like, but outside there is a dress-code. Hairs need to be tied back in a bun.”

Prefect signalled one of the older teenage girls passing and she approached pulling Eileen’s hair back and quickly and efficiently tied it back.

“There you go.” She said to Eileen before turning to the Prefect. “All done, Ignotius.”

Prefect nodded and she left with her group.

“Boys, I believe all your mixed upbringings taught you how to be a gentleman.”

Tom approached one of the girls and offered his arm that she took. He noticed Harian went to Eileen herself. They then left and went to the Great Hall.

“First-years.” Professor Slughorn claimed as he passed timetables around. Once he arrived Tom and Harian’s side he stopped. “Harian, Transfiguration’s office after today’s classes.”

Harian nodded and Professor Slughorn kept down the table. Tom turned towards the Prefect.

“Where is the Transfiguration Office?”

The teenager looked back.

“You have been called?”

“I was. After classes.” Harian agreed.

The Prefect nodded.

“I’ll see who has a free period to be by your classroom’s door at your last class to then guide you out and to wait for you.”

Harian nodded thankfully.

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Morning started with Potions. Professor Slughorn was a great teacher. After lunch, they had one hour Charms. In which they were taught the basics of what the class was about. As they left the classroom, as promised, the fifth-years were there talking between themselves. Three teens nodded at Harry and signalled him to follow. As Harry followed them the rest followed the Prefect back to the Common Room.

“Walburga Black.” The only girl offered.

“Harian Dumbledore.”

“Do you mind if we stick to Harian? Dumbledore is the Transfiguration Professor, after all.”

“I’d prefer, thanks.”

Walburga smiled back. They arrived the third floor and entered a classroom. As the boys sat by the tables, Walburga brought him all the way to the door and knocked. Dumbledore opened and let Harry in. Harry glanced back to the three Slytherins sitting down and getting ready to wait, before Dumbledore closed the door.

“Does Aberforth know of your aversion to beds?”

Harry nodded and accepted the teacup, before sitting down.

“He says it’s normal.”

“Well, one of you should have warned me.” Harry shrugged and sipped from his tea. “You are not going to explain yourself, are you?”

“Should’ve I? I mean, I might have been in a hell of pain but I remember how you two spoke of me like an object. A female object, but one all the same. _Not to mention the damned Oath…_ I’m not here for the family adoption which I wasn’t given a choice – _what apparently is illegal_ – but for me to keep a certain student – _which I wasn’t even told a name_ – from becoming a magical Hitler. I take it, it’s Tom?”

Dumbledore nodded.

“Yes, it is Tom.” The man sighed. “Families are allowed to change the bed from the Slytherins if they want. That is why the first-years usually have the worst beds. Unlike the other Houses of course.”

A magazine was offered towards Harry. Harry picked it and saw several pages marked. He set down the mug and looked at the beds. He looked through them disinterested. Finally, he stopped at a pink box type bunk bed with a desk underneath. It had integrated stairs with drawers and even a drawer besides the bed and over the desk for books. Yet, what got Harry’s attention was the free space behind the desk and under the bed.

“What about this one?”

Dumbledore picked it and hummed as he looked at the details.

“You will be able to store school related work in the free space.” Dumbledore agreed with a nod. “Not in these colours of course. Green?”

“Brown. Like actual wood?”

Dumbledore nodded.

“I will see to it.”

Harry smiled and finished his tea.

“Anything else you wanted to see me to speak about, Sir?”

“No, that was all, Harian.”

Harry nodded and stood, leaving. The fifth-years still waiting for him.

“I do not care that he is your father. No Slytherin should be allowed to stay in the same room as Professor Dumbledore alone.” Walburga pointed out as they walked back to the common room.

Harry limited to smile back.

**(TBC)  
**


	4. Chapter II  –Mouse’s Nook–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,581
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter II**

**–Mouse’s Nook–**

Friday, 2 September 1938

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry entered his bedroom after dinner to find his bed had already been replaced. He went to the top bed and took out his bedwear and pulled it down to the hideout under the bed. When he was done creating his bednook, he went to the mattress and checked it. _Just as comfy as Dudley’s used to be (would’ve be?)._ He went to Tom’s bed and checked. _Yep, comfier than Tom’s._ He grabbed Tom’s bedwear and climbed the steps, making Tom’s new bed. Just as he was trying to choose which pillow to use, Tom entered.

“Catch!” Harry threw at him both pillows. “Which one do you prefer?”

Uncertain, Tom felt both pillows and then showed one. Harry accepted it back and put it in the pillowcase before finally finished setting up the bed. He descended and looked at the extra bed. Harry grabbed a blanket and extra pillows and created a couch of sorts.

“We can change our room?”

Harry nodded.

“Dumbledore asked me which bed I preferred so I chose this one.” Harry pointed to his nook. “He believed _it_ was for storage reasons. The mattress is comfier, but we can change if you want.”

Tom approached the bunk and set a hand on his own mattress to feel it.

“It’ll do just fine.”

Harry grinned back. He grabbed the extra desk in the room and pulled at it to be besides the bed, near the bunk’s own desk. Tom went to the wardrobe and emptied everything unto the couch before – _with Harry_ – they pushed it to the further corner of the room, first one then the other, side-by-side. The couch was pulled closer to the front door and the bunk bed and desk in the other wall. The bathroom door being besides the couch one.

“We won some space. Not much but some.” Tom stated impressed as they rearranged their belongings between the bed drawers and wardrobe. “Who is it?”

Both look to the front door to find the Prefect.

“Professor Dumbledore did not waste time changing your bed.” He retorted only to then frown at the bed turned couch. “Isn’t there a bed missing?”

Tom pointed to the nook and Prefect looked surprised.

“Harian asked for the bunk without explaining the reason why. Professor Dumbledore even sent a really comfy mattress.”

Prefect snorted.

“I will send some blankets for Harian’s bed. The house elves are going to love this room.”

“The what?” Both first-years asked.

Prefect glanced back surprised before he snapped his fingers. A small creature showed up.

“This is a house elf. They clean and cook.” The fifth-year turned towards the female creature. “Dumbledore’s bunk needs blankets and Riddle’s bed needs pillows.”

The house elf looked at the nook and then the bed turned couch and nodded, disappearing.

“Blankets?”

“Floor is cold. And we need to pretend that you are _‘comfy’_ down in your nook. You can always pull them out of the way when you go sleep.”

“It is so Professor Dumbledore will not argue.” Tom offered.

Harry huffed and nodded.

“Well, I came to warn that it was 10 pm and by so from now on you cannot make any more noises, but I see you have already finished with all the noise. Until tomorrow at 8am.”

Harry and Tom nodded and the Prefect left, closing the door behind himself.

“Do you remember his name?” Harry asked offhandedly still staring at the door.

“One of us at the least should.” Tom agreed with a groan.

A pop bought their attention to the reappearing house elf who made several blankets appear in Harry’s nook, changed the bed – _turned couch_ -’s blankets to a sheet and then pulled couch pillows over it. When she was done, the boys realized that even the clothes had been stored accordingly.

“Prefect name Ignotius Prewett be.”

“Thank you.” Harry agreed with a smile. “What’s your name?”

“Moppy.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Moppy. I’m Harian and he is Tom.”

Tom bowed his head in Moppy’s direction, who won tears in her eyes.

“Young Master Harian too nice. Masters not house elves names ask. Just order.”

“I was ordered all my life. I cleaned, I cooked, I baked, I ironed and I gardened. Never got a please or a thank you. I’ll never do the same to another living being.”

Moppy looked at Harry’s nook and then to Harry again.

“Young Master former family house elf was.”

“I was their slave.”

Moppy nodded.

“House elves to serve live. Some families worse than others. Hogwarts best location where wrongly treated house elves to run can. Without orders house elf mind insane go.”

Harry looked at Tom. _House elves were slaves… but they needed to be?_

“Is there a book that I can read about it?” Moppy nodded. “What is the name so Harian can ask his uncle to buy and mail us?”

“Book at school library. Moppy show book location tomorrow can.”

“Thanks, Moppy.”

Moppy smiled shyly and popped away.

“If Hogwarts has a library there will be a series of books I will have to book up. Between Wizardry Community, Laws and even everything they might consider popular knowledge for a Wizard and is not for us.”

Harry approached his books and took an old looking one that he offered Tom.

“Uncle Ab gave me this. It’s the English version of the Ancient Runes book of the Tales of Beetle the Bard. Children ones.”

Tom picked it and passed some pages.

“It is a start.” He agreed.

After that they changed and went to their bed. Harry set his glasses on the desk and was just about to go to sleep when he heard Tom reading the first story out loud. He wasn’t reading with any kind of different speeches or anything. Still, to hear Tom reading a child story the same way he’d answer the Professors to a question made Harry smile.

**–CfH–**

December 1938

Harry arrived Hogsmeade’s train station and there was Uncle Ab waiting for him.

“How was school?”

“Great.”

Uncle Ab smiled back and the two walked through the whole village to go to the Hog’s Head.

“Albus pointed out your new bed. A bunk? That is exactly the opposite of what you want.”

Harry snickered.

“Did he mention the hideout under the bed and behind the desk?”

Uncle Ab glanced back puzzled, before his eyes grew amused.

“You little Slytherin. And Albus still wonders how someone who is so quick to show his emotions can enter into Slytherin!”

Harry entered the pub with Uncle Ab and the two went upstairs to store Harry’s trunk. Harry looked at his bed in the room and already missed his nook.

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom was by the bunk desk studying when the bedroom’s door opened.

“Honestly, Albus, walking in on a student’s room uninvited…”

Tom wondered if the Wizard had finally realized he had been played. The ginger looked at the bunk bed and the couch-bed while the blond sent Tom an _I’m sorry_ look.

“Tom, have you been using the bunk?”

“Yes.”

“And where has Harian been sleeping?”

“In his nook. After all that was the reason he chose this bunk. He hates beds and mattresses. When the house elves tried to get one inside he made a fit.”

Dumbledore’s eyebrow twitched and Slughorn had a huge trouble hiding his smile.

“A fit?”

“You should be proud, Sir. Harian makes exactly the same type of fit when he is mad.” Tom stood from the desk. “Is not that the saying: _Like father like son_?”

Dumbledore made a movement, but Slughorn stopped him.

“Indeed it is, Tom.” He agreed with a warning look to do not provoke Dumbledore any further. “Now, Albus, had you bothered to listen to what I had told you would have realized that Harian did not want the bed side of the bunk.”

Dumbledore looked around the room, then he approached the desk and wrote something on a parchment quickly that he then gave Tom. It was a slip to be allowed to spend the holidays at the Hog’s Head. Tom glanced up with a raised eyebrow. Dumbledore left quickly after that. Slughorn approached and looked to what the slip was.

“That is Harian’s Uncle Aberforth’s pub. It is where they live.”

Tom was fast to pick his trunk from under the bed-couch and fill it with the necessary for the holidays. When he was ready, Professor Slughorn himself took him to the town and the pub.

“Professor.” A fifties ginger bartender commented from behind the counter. “What can I serve you today?” Professor Slughorn showed the slip. The Wizard – _that had to be Aberforth Dumbledore_ – took it and then looked at Tom. “Then you are the famous Tom my nephew won’t shut up about in his letters.” Aberforth signalled to a door. “Climb the stairs, front door is his room. He is setting up his nest as we speak.”

Tom smiled – “Of course he is!” – and obeyed. He knocked on Harian’s room who was quick to open.

“Tom?”

“Was given a slip to stay here for the holidays. Get ready that our room might change when we return.”

“But I like our room.”

“And your father hates me.”

Harian tensed, before he sighed. Tom looked around. _It was a simple one-bed room._

“Want to visit the town?”

Tom nodded and they descended. Tom retrieved his slip from Aberforth, who gave orders to be back before sunset, and they fled. Harian was obviously on his ambient. He taught Tom all the shops, the cheapest bookstores and even took him to try out a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. The owner at first would not allow until she saw Dumbledore’s slip and agreed.

“Riddle and you are, Miss?”

“Harian Dumbledore. The Deputy Headmaster’s only _son_.” Harian replied without looking up to the matron.

Like everyone who always looked at the female-type features and confounded him with a girl; the Witch blushed, asked her apologies and then hurried away.

“This is good.” Tom put in, showing the bottle and successfully lifting up Harian’s spirits again, who smiled back like a Gryffindor.

_To think that Harian had one of the biggest masks in place by showing a Gryffindor bravado to hide his real messy inside. No Slytherin would’ve do that in their right mind-set. Not if they wanted to live inside the common room. Still as the Deputy Headmaster’s own son and not to mention Slytherin’s hated Professor, no one with half a brain would dare to approach him. Even if Harian wouldn’t say a thing, they couldn’t guarantee that the other didn’t have spells in place for the Professor to check Harian’s wellbeing at fulltime._

“You know… Harian might be my biological name, but that’s what Father and Vater call me. I prefer Harry.”

“Harry?” Tom retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Harian nodded eagerly.

“You know… like Tom and Jerry! The _cartoons_.”

“Never heard of it.”

Harian frowned at himself.

“Maybe it hasn’t come out yet…” He mumbled to himself.

 **_Yet?_ ** _Harian sometimes had the strangest inner dialogues._

“I can call you Jerry if it makes you happy.” He agreed and Harian’s smile could have lit an entire city. “What are the cartoons about?” He added.

_He never understood the way Harian so easily had entered into his bubble. Maybe he should’ve make a stronger wall. Because if just a **hello** from a stranger in a train had been enough to crack and get inside then it obviously wasn’t powerful enough. Still, he didn’t like to see what was **his** sad. And Harian was his!_

“It’s a cat, Tom, and a mouse, Jerry, day-a-day life with Tom trying to eat Jerry and Jerry always escaping over and over again from Tom’s claws.”

Tom smiled amused. _Tom always running after Jerry and Jerry running from Tom at last second. Was that what they had become? A metaphor for Tom’s Muggleborn status and Harian’s Heir one?_

“You know, if you continue like this you will start getting wedding proposals?”

Harian pouted. _He actually pouted!!!!!_

“Don’t ruin the moment, Tom.”

“Or you what? Will run away between my fingers, _Jerry_?”

Harian did his best to hide his mirth and ended up using his drink.

“I always will.” He promised.

Tom’s eyes narrowed at that.

“You are saying that any other who might propose you would agree?”

Harian frowned puzzled.

“What are you talking about?”

Tom groaned into his drink. _Slave: yes. Quick maturity: not one bit!_

“If Prefect Prewett entered now and asked you to one day be his lover, what would you say?”

“No.”

“He would demand to know why.”

“I’m already promised to someone else even before we two met.” Harian shrugged. “That’d be what I’d tell him.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed.

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry could quickly tell that Tom didn’t enjoy his answer.

“Want to know what’d be my answer if you asked?” Tom nodded. “You first will have to catch me.”

Tom frowned puzzled, then his eyes grew.

“That is _your_ answer? For real?”

“Only you would’ve understand what I really meant since apparently _Tom and Jerry_ don’t even exist.”

Harry did something right as Tom smiled.

“Everyone needs to stop running eventually.”

Harry grinned back.

“Try me.”

They left the Three Broomsticks not long after and went back. Uncle Ab nodded back.

“Basement. Your father is here. Do not worry he will not step close to your Aunt.”

Harry nodded and they went downstairs to Aunt Ariana’s portrait room.

“That’s my aunt who I was named after.” Harry offered.

“And who might this be?” Aunt Ariana asked.

“Tom Riddle, Madam.”

“ _Madam_.” The 14-year-old parroted. “You definitely are Harry’s friend. He dared to call me the same as well.”

Harry snickered.

“Just ignore her. She loves to be treated like a lady.”

“Don’t go put words in my mouth, _Harian_.”

“I’d never dare to do such a thing, _Ariana_.”

The two grinned at each other and Ariana turned towards Tom.

“Make certain to take care of my nephew for me at Hogwarts, will you? The wayward brothers of mine tend to forget that he is still just a child in their arguments of theirs.”

Tom glanced at Harry puzzled.

“Legal rights over me belongs to Father yet he dropped me at Uncle Ab first chance he got.” Harry shrugged. “Not to mention the emotional war between Father and Vater over me.”

“You have two male parents?”

“Albus and Gellert.” Aunt Ariana agreed.

Harry turned towards her just before she hid her lips with both her hands.

“Family secret?” Tom wondered and Harry nodded. “I will not mention it.”

Harry smiled thankfully.

**–CfH–**

Harry and Tom gaped when they arrived the bedroom and saw the bunk had been moved there with everything in it. Including Harry’s nook. The two shared looks.

“I have a bad feeling about how our room will look like when we return in January.” Harry mumbled.

“You and me both.” Tom agreed.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****The Bunk Bed with Desk Underneath and Harry's nook under it (only in the wrong colours)** **
> 
> ****


	5. Chapter III  –Slippery Mouse–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated at _Kyuubichild717_ (FF.net) for buying me a Ko-fi that allows me to keep writing the fics that you like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,418
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter III**

**–Slippery Mouse–**

Summer 1940

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom returned to the orphanage after second-year only to hear the Muggle children talking nonstop of the new cartoon they had seen in the TV screens at the shops. _Tom and Jerry_.

Tom had laughed widely that whole summer. _Harian was one of a kind indeed._ Tom’s eyes narrowed. _And Tom would not let anyone else near his **Jerry**. He was Tom’s to play with and Tom’s alone._

**–CfH–**

April 1944

Tom stood outside the office as he listened Harian and Professor Dumbledore argue. _Their relationship was deteriorating by the year. The Professor’s attempt to control Harian only made the youngest lash out harder in response._

“I DID WHAT YOU WANTED OF ME. JUST BECAUSE IT ISN’T THE SIDE-EFFECTS THAT YOU WANTED DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER. YOU NEVER WERE AND NEVER WILL BE!”

Tom shivered at Harian’s high voice. _He had forgotten how loud his friend could get when mad._

“They are arguing over you again, my Lord.” Jeremiah pointed out.

“I noticed.” Tom agreed, glancing at the door. “Dumbledore wants Jerry to set me _‘straight’_.”

_For some reason Professor Dumbledore believed that Harian had enough power over Tom to make him do anything at all. Could the old man be that blind to not realize that who had the power was Tom himself?_

Tom and his Knights tensed at hearing the tell-tale sound of a slap, immediately followed by Harian storming out the office deep red.

“Harian, come back here!”

“Call me out of school reasons again and I’ll call the Aurors on you!” Harian shouted back, yet didn’t stop running away.

Tom took it as the monthly argument having ended and stood to follow the other out the classroom.

“Good thing Harian refused me. I do not think I would be able to handle him in a mood.” Jeremiah whispered.

Tom smiled amused.

“Jerry!” He called and Harian stopped running away, to turn around and approach Tom, who immediately set an arm over his shoulders. All the while giving a gaping Jeremiah a smug look. “What did he say this time?”

“That I’m obviously not doing my job well enough or I wouldn’t still be virgin.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed. _Now he understood the slap. Dumbledore had for some reason set Harian to be Tom’s centre. Which when Tom had first realized he had been furious but then he noticed how little control Harian really had in it. The boy had been forced into it and still allowed it if that meant he would have a friend there who he could trust fulltime. Dumbledore had not counted on Harian’s abuse that’s for certain. But Dumbledore had expected Harian to use his own body?_

“He should throw out whatever book he got on _how to be a parent_.” Tom snarled.

Harry snorted only to start hiccupping. No one pointed it out or made fun of him for it. _Dumbledore was a preconceived Wizard who had long got past the time of being sent to an asylum._ Tom and his Knights walked Harian to Slughorn’s office who was not there at the moment. They sat and Harian held unto Tom until he calmed down. Slughorn returned and at seeing Harian’s state his eyes narrowed.

“What did He say this time around?”

“Accused Harian of being unable of selling his own body for whatever case he wants Harian to follow.” Eileen replied with disgust.

Tom glanced at Harian’s sleeping hiccupping form against his chest.

“He believes I will turn into the next Dark Lord and put Jerry with the job of holding me back. As there are not enough good proofs that it is working, he apparently expected _‘more’_.”

Professor Slughorn massaged his temples, holding back a headache.

“His own son… how long do you know?”

“Jerry told me. He was told even before he came to Hogwarts that he would one day wed me and he agreed. He had not known for certain it was me until the day after we met. An abused child who never had anyone looking at him twice… a _friend_ for life looks like a great deal.”

“Still, you two aren’t dating.”

“Jerry is not like _that_.” Tom agreed. “If it happens it will be of our own account, not because a ritual makes us.”

Professor Slughorn nodded approvingly.

“I wish there was something I really could do for Harian but my hands are tied.” They all nodded. “You can seek refuge here from him, though.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Tom took Harian’s fringe away from his face. _Just a couple months more and Harian would make 17 as well and Dumbledore would not have more a word over Harian’s life. Still the ritual worried Tom. What did it really mean?_

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry and Tom entered their room and Harry approached his side of the twin-bunk bed with desks. He climbed to his bed and laid down onto it, although still missing his nook back at Uncle Ab’s place.

“I hate that you only let me in because of the ritual.” Tom hummed inquisitively. “You let me in at first sight because of a ritual you had no control or knowledge about.”

There was a sigh and then Tom climbed into Harry’s bed, standing over him with the hands on each of Harry’s shoulders.

“You can really be quite blind in some aspects, Jerry. Since you are 11-year-old that I’ve been _running_ after you. The only reason I have not caught you yet is because you told me in our first winter together that you are already mine.” Harry’s eyes grew and he turned deep red. “You might be promised to me thanks to a ritual that claims you as the only one capable to control me. Yet, do not think for one second that I ever will let this mouse ran away from my range. You are mine and mine alone. Either it be thanks to magic or not will not matter. This is your location. Pinned under my control. Understood?”

Harry nodded embarrassed.

“Yes, Tom.”

Tom smirked and leaned down over Harry, kissing his forehead.

“That’s my mouse. Now that I trapped you long enough in my rattrap, let’s free you for now.”

Tom stood and climbed down the stairs.

“Tom?”

“Yes, Jerry?”

“If there was not a ritual… would’ve you be able to love me?”

Harry didn’t dare to look down the bed to wherever Tom was.

“Most likely not.” Harry’s eyes grew into the ceiling. “Which is why I am thankful for the ritual. You are the only one capable of being that person and I would not want anyone else in your place.”

Harry approached the corner and looked down at the other who smiled up at him.

“But you wouldn’t be feeling stuck with my friendship.”

“True. Yet I would be completely alone then. I would probably _really_ turn into a Dark Lord.”

Harry scoffed and laid back on his back on the hard mattress.

“You may be many things: But you aren’t an idiot who thinks that the war is the way to change the world.”

“Am I not?” Tom taunted.

“Tom!” Harry retorted with a pout.

Yet Tom laughed the laugh that Harry loved. He closed his eyes and listened to his friend’s happy laugh.

**–CfH–**

May 1944

Harry frowned his eyes. _They all could tell that there was something off about all this. Out of the sudden the Aurors had been informed that there might be a Dark Wizard among the school students._

“My name is Harian James Grindelwald-Dumbledore. I am the son of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. My Vater and bearer is the Dark Lord.”

Every student froze and turned towards Harry surprised as he stood and made the acclamation.

“Harian, sit down!” Dumbledore argued.

“Or you what, Sir? Anything you might do to me to shut up can’t be worse than what the Wizardry World will do to your own child. Which congratulations, Father. You finally successfully commanded my life today. What do you think I’d do when Aurors would start making wrong accusations on children of Dark Wizards just because their Core is darker than the requirements? The world isn’t Light and Dark. And you, Sir, is the Worst Light Preconceived Wizard of them all.” The Aurors approached Harry who hid his own wand with Tom just for in case they’d want to break it. “If you test my magic you’ll see that I wouldn’t appear on the charts.”

Harry’s Magical Core was checked and a pure Grey mouse standing on it’s back paws appeared over his head messing with its own whiskers. Harry snickered at seeing how his inner Core looked like. _It even had a small cheese in black with white holes in it’s front paws._ Harry wanted to turn towards Tom and point at the mouse and show himself off. He still didn’t dare to.

“It’s Jerry from the cartoons!” A Muggleborn could be heard from somewhere in Gryffindor.

The mouse disappeared only for a blood test to be made. Harry looked at it. On Father was Dumbledore and on Bearer was Grindelwald.

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom watched with horror as Harian was pulled away. _He did not cry for his Father. He had done his best to protect Tom himself because Tom would appear on the charts as a Dark Wizard._ Dumbledore was approached by the Aurors. As Dumbledore started to be taken away Tom stood and put himself in the way.

“The ritual you and your lover performed about me. What was it and why did it claim Harian as my own and only?”

Dumbledore had every intention not to answer, _obviously_ , but the Aurors would not have it.

“A centre ritual.”

The adults around gasped and Tom raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a Dark Ritual for mating. This means that Young Dumbledore is your Mate. Your husband if you prefer. And if you two don’t complete it within the seven years mark it’ll eat at both your Cores.”

The Aurors glared at Dumbledore and left with him, while leaving a dumbstruck Tom in the middle of the tables’ corridor.

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry sat on the Head Auror office while hugging his legs. He wondered what would’ve happen to him now. The old man entered the office and closed the door after him.

“We questioned Professor Dumbledore of the reason for the ritual. Want to know what he said?”

“Dark Lord in the rising?”

“Exactly. I just returned from the orphanage. Do you know what I found?”

“A teenager who was told he was a monster and was performed atrocities on because he wasn’t _‘normal’_.”

Harry glanced up from his head hiding in his knees to find the Auror looking right back.

“The media is having a blast. For once your father is pure Light. Never saw someone so Light. While your bearer…”

“Uncle Ab said they are Mates just as well. Father was called to Durmstrang when the ritual was performed on Vater. Father created Vater. Every time I was in the nearbearity of each of them it was an emotional war between the two.”

“As I was saying Professor Dumbledore is the proof that going against Dark Wizards is not the way. Your full parentage rights are being taken care of and your uncle Aberforth is the one with the control over you.” Harry nodded surprised. “You really thought we’d attack you for your birth-right?”

“Father…”

“Is in custody and will have a hearing about all of this. At the moment, several former and actual students introduced by him are being checked.”

“I don’t think I can…”

“Mr Dumbledore…”

“I can’t do it in a trial!”

**–CfH–**

Harry arrived Hogwarts uncertain. Tom was by the front doors waiting for him. The teenager pulled him close and passed an arm over Harry’s shoulders.

“You look a mess.” Tom pointed out and Harry shrugged before Tom nodded at the Ministry Worker who approached the Professors. “Come. You need a nook.”

Harry let Tom pull him down the class corridors and dungeons to their own room to see it had been changed.

“Wha…?”

Tom smiled and pulled Harry along to the nook inside the bunk.

“I floocalled Ab. A good mouse needs a good hole to hide in.”

Harry’s eyes watered and the two laid down in the blanketed floor. Harry letting Tom pull all the blankets for his own side so he could make it comfier.

“This is way too short for you.”

“We will just have to get an apartment with a hole in the wall so we can actually make a bed in the wall for you.”

Harry took his head where he’d hidden under Tom’s neck and moved up, as they laid on their side, surprised.

“An apartment… for us?”

“Do you prefer an actual house?”

“You’re being serious?” Tom smirked and nodded. “Why?”

“In part, we will die if we do not fully commit the mating ritual.” Harry’s eyes watered. “On the other part: do you really think that I would let you out of my sight?”

“But…”

Tom pushed at Harry’s shoulder who got the memo and laid on his back. Tom kneeled down with a leg on each side of Harry’s waist and sat down before leaning forward over Harry. Successfully trapping him in.

“This” Tom moved his hip “is not the ritual. That is all us. All the Ritual does is lower my defences enough to let you in and locks our magic. Nothing extra.”

Harry blushed and Tom leaned down with a hand on each side of Harry’s head to still hold himself up just over Harry’s face.

“Are you about to kiss me?”

“Depends. Do you think I will do it because it is what I want, Slippery Mouse?” Harry nodded embarrassed and Tom sent him a predatory look. “Then the question is: Will you allow me to kiss you?”

Harry dared to move his face up and Tom smirked amused, allowing it and they kissed.

_**(TBC)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated at _Kyuubichild717_ (FF.net) for buying me a Ko-fi that allows me to keep writing the fics that you like
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> ****The new bed lofter with desks underneath (but in different colours and names :P )** **
> 
> ****


	6. Chapter IV  –Trial & War–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,387
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter IV**

**–Trial & War–**

May 1944

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry was called to speak at the trial but at seeing Dumbledore Harry just couldn’t. _In the end, the man had given him a name and a family._

“My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle son of Merope and Thomas Riddle II, I swear to speak the truth and nothing but the truth.” Tom stood and approached Harry’s location in the trial, where he was sitting down before the whole Wizengamot. “I am the one the Ritual was performed for.”

The one in control of leading the trial took a look at an incapable Harry and then towards Tom.

“I will allow it as the Magical Mate of one Harian Dumbledore.” Tom nodded. “What do you know of the Ritual and Professor Dumbledore’s push of his own child into your life?”

“I learned about the ritual around my second-year. Jerry, _excuse me_ , Young Harian Dumbledore had had a huge argument on his monthly visits to the Deputy Headmaster’s office. At first I was furious, but then I understood that Young Harian Dumbledore had as much say in this as I had. He was raised by Muggles and an abusive family that treated him like a house elf at that.” Harry lowered his head embarrassed. “I was a security. A friend who would be there for him no matter what. As the years passed the arguments and their lack of relationship – _that only appeared because Deputy Headmaster found Young Harian Dumbledore thanks to the Ritual or he would not even know he had a son_ – deteriorated. Last month he threw at Young Harian Dumbledore’s face that he was not doing enough… since we are still virgins.”

“Young Harian Dumbledore a simple nod or shook will be enough to verify this.”

Harry nodded, not daring to raise his head and look up.

“Mr Riddle, Muggleborn I believe?” A woman asked.

“Parselmouth.” Harry spoke up loud enough while still looking down. “Dumbledore… my father told me so once to exemplify Tom’s wrongdoings.”

“You said your mother was?” The Leader asked, obviously towards Tom.

“Merope, daughter of Marvolo. That is all my Mother left me with when she died and gave birth to me at the Muggle Orphanage… I do hear that all I took from her was the eyes’ colour as she was the ugliest woman to ever step the Earth.”

“Who told you that?”

“The Orphanage’s Matron herself. Which by the way, on the day I was visited she had been inebriated and she never drinks on the job. And Professor Dumbledore burnt my wardrobe and then made me give things, that had been stolen from me and I had recovered back, to the thieves by force. Not to mention that he had to have taken some of my DNA to make the ritual without my permission.”

Harry looked up uncertain, only to find the Leader glaring at a woman by the side into silence.

“Have you been told the full-length of the ritual?”

“By the Aurors on the day of the arrest. Not even Young Harian Dumbledore knew the full version of it since he could never lie to me and never really tried to. Deputy Headmaster wanted someone to control me. What he gave me was something much more. Young Harian Dumbledore is my friend. My life partner. The person for me to protect. While he is for me what no one else ever could have or tried to be. Jerry is there for me. No matter what I one day may become, he will be there. That is the true nature of the Ritual. Co-dependency. Not one to control the other. Because, if so, then I would be the one in control since I am always given full reign.”

Harry was deep red by halfway into the speech.

“I myself looked into the Ritual’s true meaning for this trial and you are completely right. It is only Dark because the wilders lose the ability to refuse each other, yet they learn that there could never have been anyone else for them. Everyone has someone out there perfect for them and this ritual points the way. You two were forced against your agreement with it, yet you learned to live with it and that is the true purpose of the Ritual.

“Merope daughter of Marvolo Gaunt. They are the last Heirs of the Slytherin Family. Your Uncle Morfin recently died which literally makes you the Lord of the Slytherin Family. If you so want, you can change your surname.”

Tom glanced back down at Harry who was looking right back.

“I will on the day I will officially wed my Mate. That way Jerry can change surnames with me.”

Dumbledore gasped in outrage and tried to speak, yet the Aurors kept him from latching out. Harry shivered and folded unto himself.

“Young Harian Dumbledore, may I be allowed to inform you – _even if he may regret it now_ – that your father already gave your hand to Lord Riddle on the moment the Ritual was performed. You are entitled to wed Lord Riddle at any given time since you two were 11-year-old.” An old woman put in in a motherly tone. “Lord Riddle, you may escort your fiancé from the court and out of his father’s dead looks which obviously is doing terribly for his self-esteem.”

“Thank you, Madam.”

“And when you need someone to wed you two, I’d be deeply honoured if you’ll consider me and not one bit disappointed if you don’t.” The old lady added as Tom forced Harry up, whose legs were like jelly.

Finally, Tom sighed.

“If you excuse me.”

Harry shrieked embarrassed as Tom picked him up bridal style and started to leave. It was only made worse when he heard several men chuckle and women awe. Tom walked out and they found the Knights outside, who looked amused at their state.

“Jerry needs to sit down. Dumbledore was using the _I am ashamed of you, son_ glare on him.”

The Knights nodded and signalled Tom to follow them to the lifts.

“There is a canteen couple floors over us.” Jeremy offered. “I brought money. We can ask for a tea to calm down Harian.”

Tom nodded.

**–CfH–**

Harry was sipping at his tea as the rest of the Knights drank Butterbeer when the Head Auror approached with the old Lady and the Leader of the Wizengamot.

“Lord Riddle.” The Lady agreed before approaching Harry and Harry gasped at feeling a weight leave his own back. “We should’ve realized that setting a Son and Heir before his father and Lord at a trial against said Father and Lord wouldn’t be easy on you. I myself believed Professor Dumbledore above using the old _Magic Trick_ of disgust.”

“I said I couldn’t face him. Not in a full-on trial. It’s already hard to not bow down like a puppy back at school. All he does _is_ look.”

“We won’t commit the same mistake ever again. By the time I realised was when your fiancé stepped forward and by so saved the trial. As – _as your Mate_ – all we needed would’ve be for you to agree or disagree with what he said.”

“What happened after we left?” Tom wondered.

“Dumbledore is proved guilty of this instance. Yet, today is just one of the many trials he will face. He lost all of his titles now. Each and every single one of them.”

Harry lowered his head and Eileen moved forward to hold his hand.

“It’s not your fault. It’s all _his_.”

Harry only blushed at that.

“I’ll never get used to women touch.” He mumbled.

Tom laughed by his side.

“And that is why your Mate is a male, Jerry.”

“May I ask why that nickname?” The Head Auror wondered.

“Tom and Jerry. Muggle cartoons. Jerry told me about them on our first-year. Two years later it finally was left unto the public. Harian – _where it come with Muggle related subjects_ – is a Seer.”

 _That or was forced to attend Muggle history classes in primary school._ Harry argued mentally.

“Would’ve come in handy if it was about Magical Culture. That way you two could win money with the Goblins’ Market.” The Leader agreed. “Still, you can’t have everything.”

Harry glanced at Tom who seemed amused at the idea.

“If Jerry already knew about Wizardry Community he wouldn’t be feeling so conflicted and would’ve be okay with the trial as it would’ve be _Meant to Be_. Like he is with several happenings in the Muggle War.”

“It’s not that I’m in favour…” Harry argued. “Yet, if I change them now I’m making a ripple in time and space.”

Tom glanced back for a real long time.

“Did you just quote Doctor Who on me?”

“Would’ve you prefer Shakespeare?” Harry argued deep red. “I can go Sir Arthur Conan Doyle or Robert Louis Stevenson on you as well.”

Tom rolled his eyes, yet Harry could tell his amusement.

“Muggle popular culture. Famous writers of books and… stage plays that are transmitted in small boxes called Televisions.” Tom explained for the non-Muggleraised.

“You two are disgustingly cute.” Evan Rosier whispered.

“Just you wait until we actually wed.” Harry returned.

“For the wellbeing of children, you two can’t be together at Hogwarts.” Evan teased.

“Children?” The Head Auror asked.

“Professor Merrythought intends on asking for her retirement in a couple years and I intend on applying to be the new Defence Against Dark Arts Professor.”

“Keep good grades and, _when the time came_ , manage to pass the Ministry Psychological Test – _that is starting to be applied to all teachers as we speak_ – and you may have my vote.” The Leader agreed.

Tom bowed his head thankfully.

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom looked at Harian’s sleeping form in Tom’s bed. The wizard was obviously uncomfortable in the mattress and still had laid on it instead of his nook so he and Tom could sleep together. They’d have to find a mattress that Tom could sleep in and that Harian didn’t wake sick from _‘cloud sleeping_ ’. Tom climbed the steps and laid besides his lover. Harian immediately leaned against him. Tom laid on his back and pulled the youngest over him, who opened one eye and looked back thankfully.

“We’ll need to find an equilibrium.”

“I know.”

Tom pulled the blankets over the two of them.

“I’ll start mattress-hunting this summer holidays. Something enough comfy for me and enough non-cloudy for you.”

“Don’t do anything you don’t want to. I still have my nook.”

“Jerry, I have every plan to share a bed with you and even if not all the time, _as we both still will want our space_ , at the very least regularly.”

Harian closed his eyes and leaned down on Tom’s chest.

“If I’m too heavy you can throw me to the clouds.”

Tom chuckled and got ready to sleep.

“Now that I’ve caught you? I won’t let my personal Mouse run away.”

Tom opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling as Harian fell asleep again. _They had time for marriage and all that. Yet they only had a year for the consummation of the bond. Still, it was not something that could be hurried up: not with the way Harian believed Tom was only with him for the Ritual._

**–CfH–**

Summer 1944

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

_Hitler died and the Muggle War ended. Grindelwald with Dumbledore being sent to Azkaban went into isolation and disappeared from the newspapers. By all accounts it was considered a win._

Tom looked at the different types of mattress that the clerks were showing off.

“No. All too comfy. My Mate is used to sleep in the floor. This is definitely not what we’re looking for.”

_It wouldn’t be an easy acquirement. Tom had known that for years._

“In the Wizardry World, we have these new mattresses which we can connect to the person’s Magical Core. Not many couples are up to it but considering yours and your lover’s difference in sensibility…”

“How’d it work? I want the full brochure before I’ll agree to anything. Not to mention prices.”

As requested; a brochure of four pages was brought which apparently included prices and the contact for the shop. Tom thanked and returned to The Hog’s Head and showed it to Ab.

“It’s not like his father left you empty handed.” Ab argued as Harian served by the tables. “What you need to ask yourself is: how much do you want to share a bed with him?”

“It isn’t that simple.”

Ab pointed at the price tag.

“That’s _how much_ it’ll cost you. So, you won’t be able to buy a house by the sea right away. That’s second in importance from my point of view. You have the room upstairs. You can still inherit the old cottage at Godric’s Hallow. Not to mention that the Gaunts left you with that specie of hut and the Riddles have the big Manor down the road.”

“The Riddles? My father is alive?”

“Quite the spectacle that was. You were better off without him. Your grandparents even if a child of a Gaunt are ready to accept you as an Heir of the family, your father though wants nothing to do with our kind.”

“So even if not now, one day I might inherit something from there?” Tom wondered and Ab nodded. “I’ll go study this up. Don’t want something that might endanger our magic in the long run.”

Ab nodded and Tom climbed downstairs to Ariana’s room.

“Hello, Tom. Something interesting?”

“Possible mattress for me and Jerry.”

“Have fun then.”

Tom nodded his head thankfully and sat facing the portrait. _She was Harian’s family. Even if Harian wasn’t the type to care if Tom was well acquainted with his aunt and uncle, Tom did it since he_ obviously _didn’t have the Father. Neither of the two._

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted pictures on the last two chapters of how the nook bed and how the new bed should look. Since I'm terrible with descriptions. I'm just sharing their pictures of where I got the idea.  
> ~Isys  
> Ps: only now I re-found the pictures


	7. Chapter V  –The Potters–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,587
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter V**

**–The Potters–**

October 1973

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry looked up when a group of adventurous teenagers entered the inn. Third-years by the looks of it. Harry left Uncle Ab to deal with them. _This was known as the shadiest pub in whole England after all. There were always some crazy Gryffindors who thought they could come and drink Fire Whiskey. But on the first week of the Hogsmeade Weekend school year? Didn’t they even know?_

“Jerry.”

The four teenagers froze and turned towards the entering Wizard. Harry stood with a grin.

“The usual?”

“After two decades long and you still ask that?”

“You might have gotten bored.” Harry replied amused and stood from their table to go fetch Tom’s drink. “You have adventurous Gryffindors in here.”

By the time Harry returned with a set of tea for them both he could see the boys fidgeting under Tom’s look.

“Tea?” A dark-brown haired and hazel eyes teenager asked.

“But of course.” Harry agreed. “Even the infamous Professor Slytherin comes every week around this time to share a tea with his husband.”

“Husband?”

“You are Dumbledore’s son?”

Harry groaned as Tom smiled amused.

“It’s been two decades walking to three. How long more has a dude to do to stop living in that crazy man’s shadow? I mean you are too young to have known of Dumbledore, obviously!” Harry turned towards his amused husband. “Keep making fun of me and you’ll be sleeping at Hogwarts tonight!”

Tom raised his hands in pliancy.

“Potter, you owe my husband an apology.”

Both Harry and Uncle Ab tensed and the two shared looks.

“Sir?”

“Want to speak about how you and your group of friends just tried to buy Fire Whiskey from my uncle-in-law instead?”

The brunet-one turned towards Harry and bowed his head.

“My apologies, Lord Slytherin. I had no intentions on being disrespectful.”

Harry nodded but didn’t trust his voice. Tom frowned and looked back towards the approaching ginger.

“Ab, I’m taking Jerry home.”

Ab took the tray from Harry’s shaking hands.

“It’s best, yes.”

Tom grabbed Harry and side-apparated away.

“Mind explaining what that was all about?”

“Potter… James Charlus Potter?” Tom nodded confused as he entered with Harry in Harry’s room. The room where it practically looked like a playroom for a huge rat _(Tom’s own teasing at Harry’s inner animal)_. “And there’s a girl named Lily in the picture?”

“Lily Camellia Evans. Muggleborn.” Tom agreed. “You’re having one of yours _I know something that I can’t speak about or change_ moments?”

Harry lowered his head and sat down on the armchair, hugging his pillow cheese-shaped close.

“I’m sorry.”

Tom shook his head and sat by his side.

“I know better than to demand to know even if this time it is in the Wizardry World.”

Harry sighed and leaned against Tom’s chest, still hugging his pillow.

“They will die young.”

“Jerry, you know, it would’ve be easier for us, _for you_ , if we had a child.”

Harry shook his head.

“I can’t.” Tom groaned and passed a hand through his hair. “Not yet, Tom.”

“But soon?”

“Not soon.”

“If we keep waiting we will pass the age of being able to conceive, you know.”

“You never wanted to share me so it’ll be perfect.”

Tom only groaned louder and pulled Harry to a kiss.

**–CfH–**

Sunday, 1 November 1981

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom appeared at The Hog’s Head to pick Harian up, yet his husband wasn’t present. He went home to see if the wayward Wizard had left the bed at all after yesterday’s crying session but he wasn’t even home.

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry looked at Grindelwald as the two finished leaving Harry’s baby-self at the Dursleys’ doorstep.

“You can’t stop it.”

“I could try.” Harry argued. “Did you have to kill them?”

“Yes.” Harry’s eyes watered as the two watched the small toddler’s sleeping form. “I want _you_ to do it.”

“Everyone knows I’m your son.” Harry argued.

“Who else would’ve I lower my wards around? Don’t be your father. Pick him up and knock. This way would’ve be _his way_.”

Harry run to his child-self and picked him up before knocking on 4 Privet Drive’s door. A younger Aunt Petunia came to open the door and, _after some confused looks_ , she took the toddler. Harry turned around and apparated home, only to find Tom with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“The Potters are dead.”

Tom’s eyes grew at that before he sighed.

“How?”

“Vater.”

Harry touched his ring. _The family ring that Tom had gifted him with an Horcrux inside. Harry had made him swear it would’ve be the only one he’d do. Tom had agreed._

“Come. You need a bath.”

Harry let himself be pulled away while wondering how he would’ve explain his husband that he had just turned his own toddler-self into Tom’s living Horcrux.

**–CfH–**

Tuesday, 3 November 1981

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom could tell that Harian was not all right. _Something was about to happen that he feared._ Then, a scream. Tom looked up, only to see several Men in Red attack. Tom glanced at Harian to make certain he was fine and saw the rivers down his face.

“You don’t have to be here. Go home.” He told his Mate.

Harian sent him an _I don’t have a choice_ look. The Wizard finally stood from the ice cream parlour where Tom had taken Harian to in an attempt at calming him down after the Potters death became public. _The Wizard had barely met them, why did he care so much?_ Tom made a run after Harian when he went directly into the mass of Dark Wizards. They let Harian pass through but attacked Tom. Last thing Tom saw before he was forced to turn away was Harian facing his own bearer. _What was he…? He wasn’t powerful enough!_

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry picked his own wand as Aurors arrived and fought off the Men in Red. Grindelwald picked his own wand.

“I won’t go down easy. Even if my magic will lower down against yours.”

“Good. I don’t want to completely feel like you only doing it because I’m not Father.”

The two started to walk around each other getting ready for combat.

“Tell me, Mein Sohn. Does he know?”

“I was made to vow by Father never to tell. Father went to Azkaban with the secret.”

“He won’t like when he’ll realize the truth.”

Harry knew that already. _Still what choice did he have?_

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom sat in the Infirmary wing. _The Aurors had hit Harian in their attempt to get to the Dark Lord believing Harian was protecting his own bearer._ Tom watched as Poppy Pomfrey healed the wound on his husband. _Grindelwald had went mad. Had started attacking Aurors after Aurors in fury until Harian had forced himself on his feet and called him **Vater** , successfully stopping the Dark Wizard who turned back surprised, only for a simple _Expelliarmus _to be sent his way._ Harian was now with his Vater’s wand on his hand as his whole chest was a mess.

“Tom.” Tom approached his lover at once. “Call the press.”

“You hate fame.”

“Make certain that the Ministry can’t get this under the radar. People need to know the truth.”

Tom nodded while feeling the order’s side-effects. _He’d argue about it later. For now, he’d obey._

**–CfH–**

Saturday, 7 November 1981

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

There was a mass of people who turned against the Ministry at that. _With Dumbledore and the Pure Light people had started being less Light and Dark. Yet with time an old-school Minister and a closed-minded set of Aurors came into power._ Harry had stayed at the inn for so long that until the Marauders appearing at the pub and speaking with proudness of the former professor that he understood the mistake. _Muggleborns like Lily who completely refused what was different. The new culture. Harry and Tom had worked to be part of it. The new Muggleborns tried to implement their ways. Muggle culture. Instead of accepting that they weren’t part of_ that world _any longer._

Harry smiled as Tom entered the Infirmary wing. _Since his first press conference he’d been unable to make it back._ Then Harry remembered that in his pain he used the magic order on the other.

“Yes, I’m furious that you used it.” Tom agreed, recognizing Harry’s spooked look at Tom’s furious one. “Although we will discuss that on a later date when you are better. Poppy, can he handle a couple of pictures?”

“Why?” The Healer asked back.

“You know how my ritual with Jerry works. You were already at the school when the news broke out.” Poppy nodded. “Jerry’s ambiguous order is literally making me apply to the job of Minister of Magic.”

Harry’s eyes grew. Poppy huffed and nodded.

“I’ll get your husband ready for a couple of shootings. But only for 15 minutes. Warn the media.”

Tom nodded and left the infirmary again. Harry looked at the Healer spooked.

“I…”

“He knows.” She agreed and helped him to a sitting position. “He can’t be too mad at you as he can only obey orders if they aren’t against his ideals. For example, your father couldn’t order your Vater from being a Dark Lord.”

Harry nodded and let her set him into a better position and appearance for the cameras.

“Will you be present? Tom’s mad enough to leave me to the lions.”

Poppy smiled amused.

“He isn’t. He may look like so but he can refuse the order at any given time if he wants to. He understands that you did it so he’d have something to do instead of being here while refusing to leave your bedside table. If you wouldn’t have phrased it as an order he probably would’ve still be sitting by your side.”

Harry smiled embarrassed and nodded. Tom returned with the lions and approached sitting by his side and offered himself as something solid for Harry to lean against side-by-side. The cameramen took several pictures of them and of Harry’s chest _(which even if undressed was hidden in ligatures)_ while the journalists quickly did five questions. They obviously wanted more but knew better than to ask for more from Hogwarts famous Healer, so they had resumed the questions to the attack, who attacked him and why he stopped the old Dark Lord. When they were done Professor McGonagall herself escorted them out while Tom helped Harry back into a laid position.

“Poppy,” Harry heard a while later quietly as if Tom thought Harry was asleep, “did Jerry lost the ability to conceive?”

“Do you have any idea how old you two are?” Poppy retorted just as soundlessly.

“Jerry wanted to wait. Yet I know he wants children. Did he?”

“I didn’t exactly check, you know? A Witch assumed you two were wise enough to remember how old you two are.” In his laid position Harry heard Poppy stand and approach to check Harry. Harry felt her magic wash down over him before she walked away again. “Yes, just not in the near future.”

Tom scoffed.

“He knew. That’s always what he told me. One day, just not in the near future.”

“He knew his Vater would’ve surrender to him just as well.” Poppy agreed. “Just like he refuses to part with the wand, ring and cloak.”

“Cloak?”

“Apparently a family heirloom.”

**–CfH–**

Sunday, 23 June 1991

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harian walked with Tom to the reptile house. Tom didn’t really understand Harian’s sudden wish to spend the day in the Muggle Zoo, still had allowed it. Just as they entered the house a blond fat boy and another with a rat face passed past a scrawny boy pushing him to the floor, only to push their ugly faces against the mirror. Tom watched surprised at realizing the snake was out of her nest. Tom looked at his husband who signalled him to look again. The scrawny boy managed to make the window disappear and the boys fell forward. The snake left.

–Brazil here I come. Thanks, Amigo.–

Tom looked at the boy with more attention when his husband disappeared down the reptile house after the snake. Green eyes looked right back. A lighting scar on the top of the head and the same exact feminine looks Tom recognized from his own husband. The boy’s family arrived. An aunt and an uncle. The Aunt was hysterical about her fat son. The Uncle was glaring at the boy and giving him the look that once they’d get home he’d regret this. Tom run away and towards where his husband had gone to, Harian had located the Boa Constrictor and had the huge animal around his body and his face deep red in shame.

“Dumbledore made a blood-adoption?” A nod. “That was you?” Another nod. “Magical vow to ensure that neither you nor Ab mentioned it?”

“Yes.”

Tom looked back, as the Zoo’s Owner took the family to his office.

“When will he be made mine?” He asked, angry at the Muggles.

_He always had wanted to make them pay but he’d believed that it had been taken care of by his_ _Vater-in-law._

“Tonight.”

Tom nodded. _Now he understood why Harian didn’t want to have children yet. To have children older than his biological birthday was not something Harian had wanted._

“Lets take the snake to Brazil first and then you’ll tell me the exact address. When I’ll return later you and me will stop putting children on hold. It’s not allowed anymore from today forth, understood?” Harian… Tom smiled, _Harry_ nodded. “Harry James Potter. Now I understand you so much better. All the Muggle Trivia knowledge you had. It’s Muggle History.”

“You ain’t mad?”

“I’m furious because you’re a Parselmouth and you waited 60 years to tell me – _do you even imagine how many things we could’ve done with it?_ – not to mention that you are my living Horcrux. My pull towards you always intrigued me. I guess the blood potion plus the ritual completely funds my Dark magic with your Light one as by the time I met you you weren’t Pure Light as Young Potter still is.”

“Tom…”

“I love you, Jerry. I don’t care about your origins. Actually, I’m happy to have met you before the ritual.”

“Why?”

“I’d have let you in even without the ritual.” Tom offered since that had always been the issue with Harry.

When Harry’s eyes grew and watered, Tom knew it had been the right thing to say. Tom approached and apparated them to Brazil and a magical park where they rescue animals and then re-enter them into the wilderness. _This snake was raised in captivity after all. It would take a while to learn what hunting meant._ Tom then apparated them home.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year
> 
> Hopefully new life
> 
> ~Isys


	8. Chapter VI  –Pregnant–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,387
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VI**

**–Pregnant–**

Sunday, 23 June 1991

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

“4 Privet Drive, Surrey.”

Tom nodded understanding and left again. He heard the Muggles _,_ _that still tormented Harry’s nightmares,_ taking it out on young-Harry and then lock him in the cupboard under the stairs. Tom closed his eyes. _The famous cupboard. The famous family._ Tom sent a Patronus and couple minutes later Ab appeared at his side.

“He told you then?”

“He took me to meet his younger-self in a way that I’d understand that it was him. He kept his side of the magical vow.”

“My brother should never have made us do it. Harry had just moved in. Still flesh into the I have a family who wants me. He agreed to anything Albus might tell him.”

“He was even Lighter than Dumbledore.” Ab looked back surprised. “The ritual turned his Magical Core Grey.”

“Even with the abuse?”

“Even with it.” Tom agreed and then he felt it as Harry James Potter left the building. “Harry’s gone.”

“Time to make some Muggles pay, Minister.”

Tom smirked back.

“Not tonight. Tonight I’m no one. Ministers don’t make house calls. And this one is way overdue.”

The two entered the house and let nothing stand in their way with vengeance. In the end, Tom opened the cupboard and he saw the second-handed down clothes. The broken toys. The too big for his face glasses. He saw exactly what his husband had explained and more. He saw the wounds he wasn’t allowed to heal properly. He saw the baths he was allowed to take only so people wouldn’t notice the smell. He noticed every detail.

“No wonder he hates big beds.” Ab put in once he sneaked a look at the cupboard they’d heard so much about.

“If they weren’t already dead, I’d make them pay for hours more.” Tom snarled. He grabbed the toys and looked for anything else of importance, yet there was nothing. “I’m going to lit a fire to make it look accidental.”

“Go home to him. I’ll finish here.” Ab argued.

Tom nodded thankfully and, in the end, left. Harry was in their bedroom, sitting on their own bed. The Wizard watched the old toys puzzled until he finally recognized them as his old ones.

“They were the only thing worth saving.” Tom put in.

Harry blushed and nodded.

“You didn’t have to. They were just what Dudley didn’t want to play with that week and I’d been allowed to have.”

“They were in your cupboard.” Tom argued and Harry shivered at that. “All the broken toys were in a room upstairs. These you had hidden under your excuse for a blanket.”

Harry lowered his head. Tom finished setting the last one on top of cabinet. _They’d look into it in the morning._ Tom approached Harry and pushed him down unto the bed.

“I took a potion to help in the process.”

Tom huffed.

“You didn’t have to. We could have done it without the need of potions help.”

“I don’t want to wait.”

Tom nodded understanding. _Harry had never dared himself to allow the idea of a pregnancy but now his inner clock was ringing loudly._

“Then that means you will listen and attend to every Healer appointment I’ll tell you to. Even if we have archived immortality – _me with the Horcrux inside you and you with being the owner of The Three Hollows_ – won’t mean that we can’t get sick or worse.”

Harry nodded and Tom smiled, kissing his Mate and lover. Kissing his mouse.

**–CfH–**

Monday, 24 June 1991

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry flootravelled to Hogwarts Infirmary wing where Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow back.

“You know, it **_was_** acceptable for you to visit uninvited when you were the DADA Professor’s husband. It’s been a decade though.”

“I took a conception potion.” Harry interrupted the woman almost a decade his junior.

Poppy Pomfrey’s eyes grew before she huffed.

“Bed.” Harry obeyed. “Why come to me?”

“Only one I can trust around the Minister’s future child while knowing his full Magical Core.” Harry put in. “And the only one with three of my parents’ health folders and with the means to request Vater’s.”

There’s a long moment as the Witch just looked back before she finally asked.

“Three?”

Harry picked his health folder Tom had managed to gather.

“This is my biological name and birthdate. Before Father and Vater found me.”

Poppy opened it and immediately looked up with a sad look.

“I’ll gather all four of them.” She agreed. “Anything in particular about your upbringing that I should’ve know?”

Harry pointed at his forehead.

“Tom’s Horcrux.”

Poppy rolled her eyes.

“And he’ll listen to me when I’ll check his Magical Core and gather a blood sample.”

Harry snorted, knowing that she was woman enough to do that. Just as Poppy raised Harry’s robe to show his belly, the Infirmary wing’s doors opened to show the Headmaster.

“Professor Slughorn.” Harry nodded with a smile.

“Harian, coming for a check-up on your wound?”

Harry smiled as Poppy finally did the spell and Harry’s stomach glowed green.

“I don’t believe that’s considered a wound.”

Professor Slughorn chuckled at that.

“Congratulations is in order. Which brings me to my next question. Why Hogwarts instead of St Mungo’s hospital?”

“My husband is the Minister of Magic. Do you have any idea how many life threats I receive on a day-a-day basis by the rebels?”

Professor Slughorn hummed.

“Hogwarts is the safest place and closest to your Uncle’s inn.” He agreed. “Although, warn Tom that he isn’t allowed to refuse any more invitations to the slugclub meetings.”

_Tom was going to strangle him, Harry was certain of._

“I’m certain he must have been just busy. Still nothing like a party to relax from time to time.”

“Right you are, my Boy.” Professor Slughorn agreed, only to then smile with a wink. “Parties and husbands, I believe.”

Harry’s face went deep red at the innuendo.

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom smiled as his bodyguard Bellatrix let his husband into his office, only to frown.

“What did you do?” He wondered at the _innocent_ look.

“Got Hogwarts’ permission to attend my check-ups in there.” Harry pointed out while nodding at Jeremiah and Lucius. “The Headmaster only made one single _little_ request. Nothing much, _really_.”

Jeremiah smiled amused as Tom’s eyebrows twitched.

“He asked for me to attend one of his parties?”

“Well…”

Tom massaged his eyebrows when his bloody Mate started fidgeting.

“How many?”

“I believe his wording was to not refuse any invitation?”

Tom glared at Harry who dropped his head embarrassed.

“It’s at times like this that I wonder how – _even with the request to be in same House as me_ – you ended up in Slytherin.”

“I had to go to Poppy. She _knew_ my parents.” Harry shrieked and the windows cracked.

The three Lestranges entered at once, wand in hand only to frown at not seeing any attacker.

“It’s just pregnancy hormones, Bellatrix.” Tom dismissed and the Witch’s eyes grew before she bowed at him.

To Tom’s surprise she turned towards Harry:

“Congratulations.” Harry nodded back embarrassed. “I’ll get the secretary to bring a set of tea with your favourite.”

“Thank you.”

Bellatrix nodded and left, her husband and brother-in-law following her after fixing the fake window. Lucius finally approached Harry and guided him to a chair.

“Harian will require a private bodyguard then, my Lord.” Jeremiah put in. “With our age plus a pregnancy the least magic he’ll do the better.”

“We could’ve prepared for this.” Lucius agreed and accepted the tea tray before checking the inside for any potions or poisons. “Careful that it’s hot, Godfather.”

Harry nodded and accepted the teacup.

“Poppy needs to check your Magical Core and gather a blood sample.” He added.

Tom nodded.

“Jeremy, get the paperwork for Madam Pomfrey’s Azkaban and Nurmengard visits. As well as Grindelwald’s health paperwork. Hogwarts already has Dumbledore’s.”

“Nurmengard won’t be easy. The Germans are very fond of the idea of no visit to the Dark Lord, _ever_.” Jeremiah commented. “You’ll probably have to give up on some of the closures in the treaties.”

Tom nodded and his old classmate left the room. Tom looked at Harry on his chair by the fireplace and then towards Lucius.

“Tell the brothers to enter.”

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry played with his tea shyly as Tom took care of things to ensure his safety. He put Jeremy’s sons as Harry’s personal bodyguards, who had before that been Tom’s. At a single knock on the frontdoor both Lestranges stood before Harry, ready if needed. Harry frowned as Tom sat behind the desk and his paperwork was stored in the drawers of said desk magically. _Whatever that exact knock from Bellatrix meant, it couldn’t mean anyone on their side._ The door opened and a Wizard with a wooden leg and a fake magical eye entered.

“Head Auror.”

“Minister. Malfoy, Lestranges… Lord Slytherin.”

_The Auror had his back to Harry’s corner and still…_

“What happened, Moody?”

“Probably it would’ve be best discussed without your pregnant husband present.” Argued the Auror. “To which I believe I owe you a congratulations, Sir.”

Harry glanced at Tom who was nodding at the Lestranges.

“Congratulations accepted. It’s a recent occasion and we have yet to warn anyone at all.”

Moody’s face turned and Harry saw how his fake eye was fixed on Harry’s belly.

“He has fully accepted the pregnancy. The body won’t refuse the son.”

Harry’s hands moved immediately to his belly.

“A son?” Tom asked. “You can already tell?”

By answer Moody pointed to his fake magical eye.

“It’s not like I can explain it.” The Auror grunted. “But yes, it’s a boy.”

Harry smiled at Tom, who nodded back, before Harry left. He waved at Bellatrix and went down the corridor to the lifts.

“Head Auror Alastor Moody.” Harry glanced back at Rodolphus as they waited for the lift. “Head of the Rebels. Still, we have no _proof_.”

Harry hummed and when the lift doors opened, Jeremy came out alone.

“Father, be warned. The Head Auror is inside and not with good news since he expelled Lord Slytherin from the room.” Rabastan said, leaving the door to the lift open.

Jeremy glanced back at Harry and then towards his children.

“Protect him with your life.” He warned before he walked down the corridor to the office.

Rabastan let the doors close and stepped back until the three were at the furthest corner.

“Don’t let Bellatrix wait as long as Tom let me.”

Rodolphus glanced back and smiled.

“I’ll tell her you said that.” He agreed.

“If I may?” Rabastan wondered just before the doors opened and a couple of women entered with a nod back.

“Of course.”

“There’s a saying that claims you infertile because of a spell during the ritual. That one of your parents did.”

Harry’s eyes grew.

“Depends if you are rebel or not you hear one parent or the other did it.” Rodolphus added with a quiet tone of voice.

“It’s false.” Harry argued.

The two men hummed and the conversation stayed there. Harry glanced at the women who were arguing about the nearest theatre actress gossip. _Looks like the poor Witch had been caught making out with a Muggle woman. Two scandals in one._ Harry huffed.

“Excuse me, are you saying you are anti-people-of-same-gender relationships?”

The women looked back not even having realized he was there. They took in his attire and sneered.

“Muggleborn?”

“The Minister’s husband.” Harry retorted. Both women gasped in outrage and looked at the Lestranges for them to contrary Harry’s claim. “I’m Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald’s son. How old are you? Early 40? And you dare look down on your elder?”

“Lord Slytherin, do you intend on filing a report?” Rodolphus asked.

“Oh, there’s no need for _that_ … lesbians is nothing compared with gays. There’s no penetration. No way of satisfaction…”

Harry’s eyebrow twitched.

“A report and a journalist.” Harry agreed. “If women don’t know pleasure without the need for penetration then they have not been ever really pleasured by their lovers. You two need a new husband who goes down on his knees between your legs.” He added, making the women stutter in offence and the Lestranges held back a chuckle. “Private question, Rodolphus, when does Bellatrix have more pleasure?”

“When I go down on my knees between her legs.” He put in, literally repeating Harry’s wording.

**–CfH–**

Tuesday, 25 June 1991

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom’s eyebrows twitched as the morning started with an article of his husband about Wizardry World prejudice against same gender relationships. He looked up to his husband laying on his side in the bed and then back to the newspaper.

“Next time: a warning!”

“They were sneering down on me for being a _‘Muggleborn’_ and on some actress for being lesbian.”

Tom huffed.

“Their names?” _He had to turn this around in his favour._

“I filled a report. It’s somewhere in the kitchen table. Rodolphus and Rabastan told me the names but I totally forgot.”

Tom stood and left the bedroom going to the kitchen. He picked the paperwork in there and hummed at seeing the names, Dolores Umbridge and Fudge’s wife. Tom glanced back towards his naked husband following him in wobble legs. _They shouldn’t have celebrated the successful pregnancy **that** much last night._

“I have to go work.” Harry nodded. “Get dressed. Or at least put a robe if you can’t handle trousers nor underwear.” Harry mock-glared at that and Tom couldn’t help the smirk. “The Lestranges will be here any moment. Trusting them or not, this sight is my eyes only, Jerry.”

Harry huffed and returned to the bedroom.

**(TBC)**


	9. Chapter VII  –Nurmengard–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,528
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VII**

**–Nurmengard–**

Tuesday, 25 June 1991

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom stood and left the bedroom going to the kitchen. He picked the paperwork in there and hummed at seeing the names, Dolores Umbridge and Fudge’s wife. Tom glanced back towards his naked husband following him in wobble legs. _They shouldn’t have celebrated the successful pregnancy **that** much last night._

“I have to go work.” Harry nodded. “Get dressed. Or at least put a robe if you can’t handle trousers nor underwear.” Harry mock glared at that and Tom couldn’t help the smirk. “The Lestranges will be here any moment. Trusting them or not, this sight is my eyes only, Jerry.”

Harry huffed and returned to the bedroom. Just like he warned, the Lestranges arrived and Jeremiah approached with his own copy of the Daily Prophet.

“Jerry already filled a report.” Tom agreed showing the parchment. “I want whoever the Actress is to give her own interview about pro-lesbianism.”

Jeremiah picked it in thought.

“I’ll send Alexa to her.” He agreed. “Boys, no more interviews without a warning.”

Harry returned – _only in robes to Tom’s amusement._

“Didn’t you learn already that I do what I want?”

“Harian.” The brothers bowed their head at Harry, who approached and picked his mug with tea.

“I have to go work. See you tonight.”

Harry nodded back.

“Don’t forget Hogwarts. And ask Poppy about potions!”

Tom smirked and left with Jeremiah. Jeremiah gave back a parchment with his timetable for the next couple of weeks and Tom nodded, apparated to Hogsmeade and entered Hogwarts uninvited. Slughorn was fast to come and greet him, to which Tom gave him the parchment.

“Jeremy worked out my time-off for the next couple weeks so I could give you.”

The Headmaster opened the parchment and looked up the hours before he nodded.

“I’ll make sure not to overflow you with extra work – _even if a party_. You also need time-off to be with Harian after all. Which congratulations are in order.”

Tom nodded thankfully as they climbed to the Infirmary wing, side-passing the students who stopped to gawk. Poppy was waiting for him and Tom just knew it would be more than just a little blood. Slughorn left and Tom entered alone.

“You already knew that Jerry still intended for children.” He argued at her dark look.

“That’s not why I’m furious. _Horcrux_?”

Tom groaned and went to the Witch’s office, sitting down.

“He told you about that.”

“He had to since he is one himself.”

Tom massaged his eyebrows.

“Can it be armful for Jerry or the pregnancy?”

“Harian’s fine.” The Healer retorted. “And I’ll make certain there won’t be side-effects on the foetus. My major issues is your own mind-set!”

“No side-effects.” Tom argued. “I checked several times. Jerry made me Magic Oath for no more as well with his Order.”

“Only reasonable thing he ever made you do.” Poppy set a flask in Tom’s hand for the blood. “I’ll need the parents as well if possible. Considering the _blood_.”

“Blood-adoption.” Tom agreed. “Neither Jerry nor Ab can spell it but they can speak about it once you know. Jeremy is working with the two prisons. Nurmengard may take some time to manage.”

Poppy smiled amused.

“You already knew I’d ask it then.”

“Blood-adoptions tend to need the blood of both parents to better accommodate the pregnancy. I looked it up decades ago, before I even knew Jerry was blood-adopted. It’s in the same book as male pregnancy. Little did I know that he had a good reason to want to wait.”

“What happened to his real him? To this timeline him.”

“He got pregnant on the night Harry Potter become mine.”

Poppy nodded surprised.

“You’ll need to explain his disappearance.”

“His abusive Muggle relatives died the same night in a huge fire. When the firemen finally erased the fire all the bodies had been burnt to a crisp.”

Poppy’s eyes narrowed at that. Still, she didn’t argue it out.

“That’s highly immature.” She pointed out when Tom finally corked the flask with his blood and gave the Witch.

“Did you expect me to bring them to justice instead and point out the illegal blood-adoption and the illegal magical oath Dumbledore implemented on Jerry? Only reason Jerry didn’t die in past was thanks to the adoption.”

Poppy accepted the flask with a frown.

“This means that the Potter line is extinguished.”

Tom glanced at the door direction and then back to Poppy.

“I may have given my family name to Jerry. But our children have several family names to claim. We’ll do a Goblin family rights claim.”

That seemed to calm down the fellow Witch.

**–CfH–**

Mid July 1991

**_ GG’s POV _ **

Gellert looked up at the bars being open, only to find his son-in-law walking inside.

“Wasn’t expecting you of all people to visit me.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t easy.” The Brit argued.

“How’s Harian?”

“Pregnant.”

Gellert looked up at the British Minister and then scoffed.

“He told you how we found him then.” He agreed. “How’s his magic?”

“He didn’t tell me. He showed me. He found a way around.”

Gellert laughed.

“That’s my boy.”

“Jerry needs your blood.” The British Minister went to the point of his visit.

“What about Albus’ blood? I do not believe he’ll willingly give it.” Gellert wondered as he looked out the bars where British and German Aurors were keeping an eye on him.

“Hogwarts’ database already has it. Jerry decided to ask Hogwarts School Healer to be his personal Healer because he doesn’t trust anyone else.”

“He takes after me on that then.” Gellert agreed. “Do you need actual blood or just DNA?”

The other glared back, both knowing that he actually needed blood but normally male pregnancies only needed the DNA.

“Doesn’t hurt to be thorough.” His son-in-law argued.

Nice save…

“You know… if Harian hadn’t saved you… I’d reckon that you would turn just like me or even better.” He put in as he accepted the two flasks. “No knife?” He added jokingly.

“The Aurors can always enter and do it by force.” The Minister argued and Gellert laughed.

“Yeah… I’m sure the masochists would’ve love to have a reason to do it.” Immediately the Aurors outside snapped in argument as his son’s Mate smirked, before he hid it behind his British pokermask. “How’s Harian?” He asked again, before he bit with strength enough on his own arm to bleed.

“Jerry is glowing. He used to have plenty of issues because of the way we met, but he has finally surpassed it and with it come a happiness and eagerness that I haven’t seen before in him.” The younger Wizard put in. “Your Mate did leave a spectacle on him, after all.”

“The Muggles didn’t help.” Gellert retorted as he finished filling the flask and put the cover. Then he pulled from his hair and set on the other flask. “When you get news on the gender, I want to be told.” He added.

“It’s a male.” An Auror outside the room grunted. Gellert looked at him to see he had a magical eye. “I could tell on the day after the fertilization.” He added.

Gellert hummed and looked at his son-in-law who had won strict lips. The once blond looked at the Auror outside and then back to the Minister. A very vague _, barely even there,_ nod was all the agreement he got. _Albus’ follower…_

“I know how you have plenty of names from the other side, but Gellert is a great name.”

The Aurors immediately scoffed as his son-in-law smirked amused.

“I don’t believe that Gellert mixes well with my ancestor’s name Salazar, but maybe the next one.” He agreed. “After all… your son has always wanted more than one and it won’t be old age that stops him now that he has finally let his inner clock ring.”

“He wouldn’t be a Grindelwald if he’d let age stay between him and his goal.” Gellert agreed. “Marvolo, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll see you next time then, son.”

The Aurors started to enter for his daring, but his son-in-law smiled and bowed his head.

“Vater.” He agreed and turned around, leaving the cell.

The Aurors were forced to swallow their thoughts and left, closing the bar doors. As soon as they closed, Marvolo accepted his wand back, summoned the flasks and then casted another spell. Gellert looked at his arm as it healed while his son-in-law walked away even though the Aurors stuttered in outrage that he had actually healed the Dark Lord.

“You do remember that his husband and mate is my son, don’t you?” Gellert told the stuttering Aurors, who blushed at the reminder and then left, hurrying after the Minister.

Gellert looked at the third spell as it activated. A portkey. Gellert smirked. Harian had most likely already told his husband how Gellert had let himself be arrested, yet Marvolo was giving him the easy way out. A way to be there for his son in this obvious time of need.

Gellert looked at the bars as he felt Marvolo leaving the perimeter. Didn’t take long for his guards to pop up and enter with sneers for his daring to be disrespectful to a Minister. Their mistake was entering the cell with their wands. Their mistake was entering in the first place. Their mistake was not leaving a single one outside to keep an eye out.

Gellert smirked.

_He was going to enjoy this…_

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom looked up from the book towards the man popping in inside his carriage bathed in blood and then returned to the book. He knocked on the carriage’s frontwall and the driver started the Thestrals.

“You are getting a bath or you won’t see Jerry.”

His companion didn’t argue. After a while, Tom stood and raised his seat’s bench, showing the space inside. When his father-in-law raised an eyebrow back, they heard the rider slow down the carriage. Outside, mid-air, they started to hear the border patrol talking with Tom’s escort. With a sneer the former blond climbed in the seat and Tom closed it, sitting again just before there was a knock.

“My apologies, Minister. The border patrol wants to look inside.” One of the Aurors that had come to accompany Tom through his ride put in.

“Very well.” Tom agreed and the door was opened.

The Border Patrol bowed their heads at Tom and did the usual check-up spells on the carriage, as well as the people tracking spell. Since Tom was seating directly above Grindelwald, as much as the spell was performed, all they saw was Tom himself.

“We zee blood in readingz…” one of them spoke in a broken English.

Tom picked the vial with the blood sample.

“Of course you do.” He agreed.

The Wizards hurried to bow and the carriage’s door was closed. Only when the carriage started again did he stand and open the seat. Grindelwald was glaring back from his location.

“Do you have any idea how small this is?”

“If it wasn’t for the fact that the spell would pop-up on the readings I would have enlarged the hole.” Tom argued as he let his father-in-law out. “I may be given the lenience of not needing to leave the carriage while it is being checked, but there’s a limit to what I can hide.”

Grindelwald groaned and nodded, sitting again on the seat facing Tom’s. Tom closed the seat again and sat down.

“How bad?”

“Bad enough that your son decided to be checked by the School Healer instead of the Hospital and a male pregnancy specialist.”

Grindelwald nodded in thought.

“Is it because of me?”

“It’s because of me.” Tom argued. “Although he did declare war on a lot of influencer people on the newspaper.”

“He wouldn’t be my son otherwise.” Grindelwald agreed smugly.

**–CfH–**

Poppy Pomfrey was at Malfoy Manor when his carriage finally landed. Tom sent the Aurors away since he was obviously fine and only when they were alone, did he open the seat and let Grindelwald out the carriage. Poppy looked at the once blond with dry blood all over his skin and then at Tom confused.

“I asked for a flask… not the whole body.”

Tom took out the two flasks and gave her.

“Is Lucius inside?”

“I’m here, Sir.” Tom turned towards the Manor’s front doors to see Lucius and Narcissa. “Godfather is in the living room.”

“Considering how he is reacting to smells, he won’t react well to the stank of blood.” Narcissa added as she looked at the Dark Lord up and down.

“Do you have anything that might fit him, Narcissa?” Tom argued and the younger Witch hummed.

“I’ll make do. Come on, Sir. Let’s get you cleaned up for the family reunion.”

Grindelwald nodded and followed the blonde Witch inside.

“I take it it was bad, Sir.” Lucius put in.

“Alastor popped up in the prison out of nowhere.” Tom agreed and glanced at Poppy, sideways. “While I was inside the cell… wandless.”

“Want me to check you up for any magic trace?” Poppy asked with strict lips.

“I did it as I waited for the carriage to bring me away.” Tom argued. “He didn’t do anything because I brought some Rookies who are too much in favour of following the legal path.”

Poppy frowned.

“Why did you bring Him then?” she asked and when he opened his mouth she raised her hand. “I don’t want to know the how. Or I’ll have to report it.”

“Besides me personally, my in-law is the only one powerful enough to face Dumbledore who is not in his cell back in Azkaban. I know. I went there on my weekly visit and I saw his cell. It wasn’t him.”

The Witch’s eyes grew before she nodded and entered the Manor to go check on the former blond Wizard to make sure he hadn’t magic exhausted himself on his escape.

“Do I call the Lestranges, Sir?”

“Yes. I don’t care that Jerry won’t approve. He promised that he would be bodyguarded and do whatever the Healers would tell him. If I need to persuade the School Healer to be the one to tell him, so be it.” Tom sneered. “How did he come here?”

“Godfather went to work and Ab floo-called me because he had a side-effect to the strong smells.”

Tom massaged his eyebrows. He had to have a talk with his mouse over going anywhere without the Lestranges brothers.

** (TBC) **


	10. Chapter VIII  –Family–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,104
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VIII**

**–Family–**

Mid July 1991

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry looked out the window bored. _Why couldn’t he be at the Hog’s Head inn? At the least in there he would have something to do… Uncle Ab would keep him busy…_

“Jerry!”

Harry tensed and turned to see Tom entering the living room. _Oh no…_

“Nothing happened.” He argued immediately to his worried husband _, who most likely had just had to leave an important meeting to come check on him._ “I swear. It was just one…”

“What was your agreement?” Tom demanded.

Harry frowned.

“To do what the Healers told me to?”

“And to not go anywhere without a bodyguard!”

Harry’s eyes grew and he turned deep red.

“Forgot.”

Tom rolled his eyes.

“Obviously.” He drawled, before he nodded at someone behind him.

Harry looked, only for his eyes to grow at seeing an older version of the man he had sent to jail a decade ago. _Gellert Grindelwald. His vater. His adopted bearer._

“May I have a hug?” Vater asked, opening his arms. “Or are we not at that point yet?”

“Last time I saw you I arrested you.” Harry argued and the former blond laughed.

“Point taken. And before that I killed a family who had been under your protection. I believe we are even.”

Harry stayed put _, while wondering what his husband’s plan was._

“You were never Dad of the year award anyway. You were never there. First-time you were even vater was when you got mad at those Aurors for striking me.”

The elder Wizard nodded as he thought over it.

“How about we start again? No Albus this time.”

“I’m pregnant. Father would never…”

“I’m not Albus.” Gellert interrupted. “Let me reword my question then: May I be part of Lil’ Sally’s life? May I help protecting you? May I love you?”

A bump showed on Harry’s throat. _He was not a little child anymore and yet… why did the notion of having a parent there for him who wanted him made him cry like a baby?_

“Bloody pregnancy hormones.” He grumbled as he whipped his tears clean. Tom stepped forward immediately and held him close. “It’s not me.” He whined when his tears just kept on coming. “It’s not…”

“You know it is.” Tom soothed him and signalled at elder male, who stepped forward and finally hugged Harry.

For the first-time since they met… Gellert held him in his arms. For the first-time since they met… Harry had a parent who wanted him no matter what…

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom looked up from the paperwork he was filling in his home’s office towards his father-in-law while the Wizard came from the master bedroom.

“Harian is asleep.”

Tom nodded and returned to work.

“Don’t think that I suddenly trust you. But you are my only option on the war that is about to blow up.”

“You can trust me around Harian. He is my whole world.”

Tom scoffed.

“I would’ve believed you if it wasn’t for the fact that he is blood-adopted and you didn’t pass more than a few hours with him and all those times were arguing with Dumbledore over his growth.” Tom retorted and set the scrolls on a box, which glowed and when he opened the box they were gone. “I would’ve believed you if it wasn’t for the case that he was just a means to get to Dumbledore.”

“Then trust that I will prove you wrong.”

Tom scoffed but didn’t argue. His two-way-mirror shinned and the older male stepped away out of view.

{I warned the office that Jerry needs me, Alastor.} Tom warned.

{My apologies, Minister. Is everything well with the foetus?}

{Jerry is starting with the mood swings and needed me to lend magic. Poppy gave us a strict get home and lean magic prescription.} Tom retorted. {I cannot get visits for the next 12 hours.}

{Then I will have to ask you through the mirror, Sir. Is Lord Slytherin present?}

{I’m filling paperwork as he takes a nap after I lent him magic. You may speak.}

{Your in-law escaped prison.}

Tom hummed. _That had been fast…_

{Have the German Aurors emitted the official alert?} He asked.

{No.}

{Then why am I being notified?}

{Because you are the main…}

{Alastor Moody!} Tom reprimanded, making sure to speak loud enough so the Aurors around the Head Auror would hear it. {I was in front of you! I left first! If someone would be pointed fingers would be you!}

His former classmate’s lips thinned and they both could hear the Aurors whispering because the Head Auror had dared to insinuate that the Minister had freed the Dark Lord.

{My apologies, Minister. You are right.} He agreed.

{Put Tonks on the call right now!} Tom demanded, using his Minister’s tone.

Before the Head Auror could argue the mirror was taken from him and one of the Rookies who had escorted Tom’s face showed up.

{Minister.} She agreed.

{Contact the Border Patrol and get the exact hour we passed through them. Then go to the German Ministry of Magic and give your statement of what happened earlier. Your Head Auror is trying to frame me for freeing the Dark Lord just because he is my in-law. If I wanted to free him I wouldn’t have bothered asking for his blood and hair. I would have gone alone.}

The Rookie Auror nodded, gave the mirror to another Auror and ran out. A dark-skinned Auror showed on the mirror.

{We’ll contact Lawyer Lestrange over the Head Auror’s injustice and will check his legal reasons right away, Sir.}

Tom nodded and the mirror returned to normal. Tom sneered and stored the mirror again.

“This sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Maybe for you.” Tom retorted and stood, following the other into the living room. “To me it’s a lot of work that if Jerry wasn’t pregnant I wouldn’t have needed to deal with in the first place.”

The blue and brown eyes looked back and then out the window.

“Harian has the strongest wand in the world. If it wasn’t for the pregnancy he would be the most powerful Wizard in the world.”

“He also has the stone and cloak.”

That made the elder look back at once, surprised.

“What?”

“My family ring that I gave him has the stone and he inherited the cloak from the Potters.”

“Then my son has achieved immortality…”

“I should have persuaded him to wait for me to deal with the rebels before I’d let him get pregnant… but like you said… he is stubborn and took a potion on the night that his younger-self was sent back in time.”

Grindelwald laughed.

“He is my son alright.”

**–CfH–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry woke up with a gasp, only for a hand to show on his shoulder. He looked up to find his adopted vater by his side.

“Tom?”

“Problem at work.”

“I…”

“Nothing life-threatening.” Vater added and Harry nodded unsure. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” He argued and accepted the pillow being offered _, realizing that it was his mouse-shaped pillow._ He held it close as he become aware that he was shaking out of his control.

“Are you sure?”

Harry closed his eyes with strength.

“It was Father.” He finally agreed. “He was out of Azkaban… and old. Like… really old…”

“So you dreamt about Albus escaping Azkaban as he would look nowadays.” Gellert offered soothingly.

Harry shook his head.

“I saw it.” He argued. “Those amount of details… my mind wouldn’t be able to fake them.”

Vater sighed and leaned forward, kissing Harry on the forehead.

“Hush… it’s okay. You are safe. At home. There’s nothing to worry about. That’s it…”

Before the black-haired immortal could realize, he had calmed down and fallen back to sleep.

**–CfH–**

**_ GG’s POV _ **

Gellert stood and left the master bedroom with a sneer. _What was Albus doing of so bad that would provoke the next generation’s Sight?_

He approached the living room to see his son’s bodyguards.

“Contact Marvolo. Tell him that Harian’s pregnancy is making him have visions with his father. They need to be taken care of before he realizes they are real and worsens his condition.”

The two brothers shared looks and then one of them left. Gellert approached the window again and looked outside at the view. _This was something he had missed back in Nurmengard…_

_What he didn’t do for Harian… for his son…_

_And now here he was. Back again on the outside… because Harian needed him. Because his son needed him…_

Gellert looked back at seeing the Healer arrive.

“I lured him asleep. He is in his bed.”

The Witch nodded and ran to the master bedroom. Gellert looked out again.

_If he had wanted to betray his Harian all he would have to do was make him forget the vision as he lured him into a dreamless sleep and not tell anyone about it._

_But he would never do it._

_That wasn’t like him._

_He had come because Harian needed him._

_Either Harian wanted him there or not._

_Either Albus would fight him or not. He was here for Harian._

Gellert glanced back to realize his son had woken up and was looking back shyly.

_And he already loved his son no matter what._

**–CfH–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

“I didn’t know pregnants could get premonitions.” Tom put in and Grindelwald looked back from the window.

“If you are bloodline to someone and have a strong feeling connection.” The older supplied. “Either Harian likes to admit to it or not, he still looked up to Albus. He still cares what the older thought of him.”

Tom nodded in thought.

“We found his camp. He escaped before we got there. Between you warning my men and me going there with the Aurors, they were tipped off.”

Grindelwald huffed.

“I was the whole time under your bodyguard’s watch.”

“I’m not blaming you. I might not trust you, but I know you hate Dumbledore just as much as I do.”

The older stared at Tom in the eyes and then outside again.

“Unlike you and Harian, we weren’t made for each other. The only **_good thing_** we ever did in all our life together or apart was Harian.”

“On that I agree.” Tom said and the older laughed. “He was Light, you know?” Grindelwald raised a confused eyebrow. “Jerry… Harry was as Light as it could be. Lighter than Dumbledore himself.” The blue and brown eyes grew surprised. “Your adoption turned him pure Grey. It was your adoption that made him perfect for me.”

Grindelwald finally moved away from the window and approached to sit before the desk table.

“That’s why you kept the adoption a secrecy.”

“Because if you hadn’t done it, he would have died.” Tom agreed. “Dumbledore cannot refuse him, Ab made sure of it…”

“But I can.” His father-in-law agreed.

Tom nodded as he inspected the older for any reaction. He didn’t expect a smirk.

“What?”

“On the moment the adoption was made I felt Harian connect to my magic. I cannot refuse him as much as Harian cannot abort. I’m one with him just like Harian has become one with Lil’ Sally.” The elder explained. “You may not trust my word… but you can trust my magic. Last thing I want to do is lose it and die…”

“And yet you were never part of his life.” Tom reprimanded.

“Albus didn’t let me and Harian didn’t let me close through letters.” Grindelwald argued and he sounded really remorseful.

Tom wasn’t sure what was real and what was show. _Because you could never be sure with his parents-in-law. Yet, for Jerry’s sake he couldn’t give himself the luxury of not trusting Grindelwald._

“I hope I really can trust you.”

Grindelwald smirked.

“Never trust a man you don’t know if he would stab you in back. Trust a man you know would kill for what he loves.”

“That doesn’t make me trust you anymore than before.” Tom argued and the older laughed.

“You can trust that I love Lil’ Sally and I will protect him with my life.” He argued and used Magic Words.

**(TBC)**

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **[www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)**


End file.
